Séries d'OS lémon
by tilunarou
Summary: Extrait du livre aux trésors du forum Damn Lemon Addict, où chaque jour, une histoire est lue, pour votre plaisir... Plusieurs personnages, plusieurs univers...
1. Chapter 1

**OS 365 jours – 21 janvier.**

J'attendai le médecin depuis presque une demi-heure, et l'homme en face de moi poireautait depuis sûrement plus longtemps encore. Nous nous jetions des oeillades depuis un moment quand, en quelques secondes, tout bascula. Il se leva, m'attrapa par le bras et m'amena dans une salle de consultation vide. Il ferma la porte à double tour et se jeta sur mes lèvres. Instinctivement, je plongeai mes mains dans ses cheveux, et les tirai légèrement. Il grogna et empauma mes fesses pour me soulever et me poser sur la table d'auscultation. Il releva ma jupe et, sans me demander mon avis, plongea ses doigts dans mon intimité complètement trempée. Je criai de surprise, et gémis alors qu'il triturait mon clitoris avec son pouce tandis que ses doigts faisaient toujours des va et vient dans mon antre.

J'explosai en quelques minutes autour de ses doigts agiles. Ma respiration était erratique et complètement ravagée. L'homme sourait, apparement content de lui.

Le temps que je récupère, son pantalon ainsi que son boxer avaient disparus. Il me fit descendre de la table et m'embrassa avec force. Il me retourna et me fit me pencher en avant. J'écartai légèrement les jambes, me penchai et attrapai le bord de la table. Il caressa mon dos, puis mes fesses. Il glissa encore sa main entre mes cuisses. Je gémis. Il sourit.

Il attrapa son membre raidit par le désir et le plaça à proximité de ma fente. Il le fit entrer, puis le ressortit. Il jouait avec moi, et avec mes sensations. Je me cambrai pour lui faire comprendre que j'aimais ce qu'il me faisait. Je poussai même mes fesses vers son corps pour lui intimer de me rendre folle. Il ne se laissa pas attendrir par mes actions. Il voulait me dominer.

Il posa une de ses mains sur mon épaule et s'enfonça en moi durement. Son autre main se posa à son tour sur mon autre épaule. Pour que ses coups soient plus forts que les précédents. Toujours plus fort. Je criai. Il grognait. Son corps claquait contre mes fesses avec un bruit assourdissant.

Nos râles de plaisir résonnaient dans le cabinet et nos cris, que nous ne tentions même pas de masquer, rythmaient notre partie de jambes en l'air torride.

Le rythme s'accéléra et je sentis mon bas-ventre se contracter à nouveau. Mon orgasme se construisait à nouveau, dangeureusement. Le sexe de mon partenaire s'activait en moi de plus en plus vite et la respiration de l'homme était hachurée. Il allait bientôt jouir et mon corps s'apprêtait à recevoir toute sa semence.

Putaiiiiiiin ! jura-t-il alors qu'il se déversait en moi et que je sentais son liquide chaud m'envahir.

OooooOO

Je me réveillai en sursaut, les jambes tremblantes. La sueur perlait sur mon front. Ma main était enfouie dans ma petite culotte, laquelle était trempée. Mon corps était encore secoué après les spasmes qui s'étaient abattus sur lui.

Waouh ! Quelle sensation! Jamais je n'avais éprouvé du plaisir en dormant, sans m'en rendre compte.

Ca avait été une super expérience, que j'espérait bien renouveler un jour, si c'était possible.

Mais pour l'heure, j'avais rendez-vous chez mon médecin...


	2. Chapter 2

**OS- 365 jours. 23 janvier.** - Séance spéciale.

Madame Swan, c'est à vous. Installez-vous dans la même salle que d'habitude, je dois me laver les mains, et je suis à vous.

Bella entra dans le cabinet du kinésithérapeute et retira ses nu-pieds et son pantacourt. Elle s'allongea sur la table d'examen et attendit qu'il revienne.

Comment va cette cheville aujourd'hui, Madame?

De mieux en mieux docteur.

C'est parfait alors. Voyons ça. Je la trouve tout de même un peu enflée. Je vais vous faire un massage, puis des ultra-sons.

Elle hocha la tête et se détendit alors qu'il prenait place sur un tabouret, à ses côtés. Les mains de son médecin étaient douces et agiles. Ses doigts longs et fins étaient vraiment experts et elle se sentit bien dès le début du massage. Elle poussa un petit soupir et elle le vit sourire. Ou peut-être avait-elle rêvée.

C'est vrai qu'il était canon. Son regard, par dessus tout était intense. Elle aurait pu s'y noyer si elle avait osé le dévisager.

Je ne vous fais pas mal, Madame Swan?

Pas le moins du monde, au contraire.

Bien. Le but est de vous faire du bien et de vous soulager, pas de vous faire mal.

Bien sûr.

Il continua de masser, en douceur. Bella avait fermé les yeux. Elle appréciait vraiment ce massage.

Il aurait juré l'avoir entendue gémir. Ou peut-être avait-il rêvé. Ce ne pouvait pas être le cas. Cependant, afin d'en être sûr, il intensifia le massage et remonta ses mains jusqu'à son mollet. Elle frémit. Il ne rêvait pas. Il en était sûr. Il continua donc à masser le mollet et la cheville, en les caressant sensuellement des ses doigts agiles.

N'êtes vous pas sensé masser la cheville uniquement?

Vos muscles de la jambe sont tendus. Le massage les détendra et ainsi cela soulagera votre cheville également.

Oh... D'accord.

Elle avait gardé les yeux fermés, et maintenant, un sourire s'était formé sur son visage. Elle avait juste dit ça par politesse. A vrai dire il pouvait lui masser le dos ou la nuque, qu'elle n'allait pas le contredire.

Elle sentit ses mains aller et venir le long de son mollet, et autour de sa cheville. Puis il remonta jusqu'au genou, et effleura bientôt le bas de sa cuisse. Son contact était doux et sensuel. Son corps commençait à s'échauffer, et son coeur battait plus vite.

Les mains du kinésithérapeute avaient glissé jusqu'à sa cuisse, et il la massait doucement, en insistant sur les muscles qu'il jugeait tendus. Bella dût écarter un peu les jambes pour qu'il puisse passer ses mains, lui offrant ainsi la vision de son petit shorty en dentelle noire.

Le coeur d' Edward rata un battement à cette vision. Nom de Dieu, pensa-t-il. Elle est divine. Il aurait voulu lui sauter dessus dans l'instant. Son membre s'était réveillé dans son pantalon et il était heureux que la blouse le cache sinon ça aurait été gênant. Il continua à la masser langoureusement. Il réussissait, à travers ses massages, à faire tressaillir chaque muscle, chaque morceau de peau. Aujourd'hui, pour la première fois depuis qu'il faisait ce métier, il avait envie de plus. Les idées qui se livraient bataille dans sa tête étaient lubriques et incongrues. Mais il ne pouvait pas les empêcher de se former. Cette femme agissait comme un aimant sur lui, et il ne pouvait pas lui résister. Il tenta de remonter ses mains un peu plus haut, pour jauger sa réaction. Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et inspira profondément.

Ce fut le signal de départ. Ce qui le fit oser continuer ce qu'il avait entreprit.

Il posa chacune de ses mains sur ses cuisses. Il les massa, doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus vite. Bella ne se retenait plus à présent, et elle gémissait pour de bon, sans aucune honte. Il demanda l'accès à son entre-jambe, ce qu'elle accepta en écartant un peu plus les cuisses. Il en profita pour la cajoler à l'intérieur, tout en frôlant le tissu de son sous-vêtement. Un petit cri lui échappa, ce qui le fit sourire. Ses yeux se noircirent de désir alors qu'il montait sur la table d'examen et s'approchait dangeureusement de sa bouche. Elle lui agrippa les cheveux et l'attira contre ses lèvres chaudes et gonflées de désir. Elle introduisit sa langue dans sa bouche, sans lui en demander l'accès, et pour toute réponse, il frotta son membre dur et excité contre son intimité brûlante.

Ô mon Dieu, Monsieur Cullen, c'est bon!

Appellez-moi Edward.

Et moi Bella.

Bon Dieu Bella, je vais t'arracher ce shorty et te faire l'amour comme jamais personne ne te l'a fait.

Alors dépêche-toi car j'en ai très envie!

Il descendit de la table, ôta blouse, pantalon et t-shirt. Puis, il arracha le shorty de son amante et lui ôta son débardeur. Elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge. Ses petits seins ronds, fermes et laiteux étaient la plus belle chose qui soit. Il n'eut qu'une envie : les prendre en bouche et les suçoter lentement, en mordillant légèrement leurs pointes fermes.

Il ne se fit pas prier, et les gémissements de Bella lui firent intensifier ses mouvements. Sa main vint se perdre dans son antre complètement mouillé et son pouce trouva son clitoris. Deux pincements suffirent à la faire jouir. Son corps s'ébranla sous les spasmes et le cabinet fut rempli par ses cris, ses halètements et ses soupirs.

Dès que le corps de Bella se calma, il présenta son membre devant son entrée ruisselante, et se frotta contre elle, comme pour se faire désirer.

Edward...

Bella?

Viens en moi... S'il-te-plaît...

Hummmmm... Tu es sûre?

Je te promets que tu ne le regretteras pas...

Il entra facilement en elle. Son pénis avait glissé dans son vagin et avait buté directement tout au fond. Ce qui l'avait fait hurler de plaisir. Il poussa un long gémissement rauque et entama des va-et-vient intensifs

Il ne voulait pas être particulièrement doux. Et il lui semblait qu'elle non plus. Du moins, les bruits qu'elle émettait quand il la pénétrait avec force lui faisaient penser qu'il devait continuer à lui faire l'amour avec une certaine puissance.

Tu en veux encore?

Oh ouiiii !

Demande-le moi!

Edward, j'en veux encore plus!

D'accord...

Il se retira brutalement d'elle, créant ainsi un vide immense. Puis il la fit descendre de la table d'examen et la plaqua contre le mur. Il prit ses fesses en coupe, et lui ordonna de nouer ses jambes autour de lui. D'un violent coup de rein, il la pénétra et lui asséna des coups de butoirs, faisant ainsi claquer son dos contre la paroi du mur. Elle s'agrippa à ses cheveux, et ne put retenir un violent orgasme qui vient sans même prévenir. Le prénom d'Edward résonna dans toute la pièce. Il eut un sourire satisafait et déposa une myriade de baisers dans son cou pendant qu'elle reprenait son souffle.

Il la guida ensuite vers son bureau et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'asseoir dessus, il l'en empêcha et la retourna.

J'ai d'autres projets pour toi ma belle...

Hum...

Elle posa ses mains à plat sur le meuble en chêne massif et écarta légèrement les jambes. Il lui administra une petite fessée, qu'elle accueillit avec un nouveau petit cri. Il sourit, content de son petit effet, et l'enserra par la taille. Il décida de ne pas la faire languir. Il avait envie d'elle. Maintenant.

Il entra de nouveau en elle. Son antre était chaude et très humide. Il l'attrapa par les hanches et se retira. Pour ré-entrer encore plus vivement. Son sexe butait jusqu'au fond de son antre. Ses parois se rétrécissaient au fur et à mesure qu'il intensifait ses mouvements. A sa demande pressante, il accéléra encore, et les coups de buttoirs se firent plus intenses.

Elle ne résista pas longtemps à son assaut et un orgasme fulgurant la terrassa, entraînant aussi celui d'Edward. Son membre ainsi comprimé entre ses parois vaginales l'avaient amené à son paroxysme. Leur cris déchirèrent le silence alentour et ébranlèrenet chaque pan de mur de l'immeuble.

Wow, c'était vraiment intense, Edward. Dit-elle après avoir retrouvé son souffle.

Tout à fait d'accord. Tu es une amante idéale...

Nous devrions recommencer plus souvent. S'enquit-elle.

Tu as raison, mais la prochaine fois, c'est toi qui joue le kiné.

Hum. Bonne idée mon coeur. Même si je préfère quand tu me masses...

Tu sais ce qu'il me ferait vraiment plaisir?

Non.

Que ce soir tu enfiles ton habit de voleuse et que je t'arrête pour cambriolage...

Mmmh... J'adore cette idée... Encore faudra-t-il que tu m'attrapes...

**FIN**


	3. Chapter 3

**OS 365 jours – 22 janvier. Virtual love**

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que je discutais avec Apollon sur ce site de rencontres et le jour J était arrivé. Il devait venir chez moi, pour prendre un verre. Puis nous devions nous rendre à la séance de 21h30, au cinéma de mon quartier.

Nos conversations avaient été très intenses ces derniers jours, et nos séances webcam avaient très souvent dérapées...

Je rougis rien qu'en y repensant. J'espérai seulement qu'on allait pas se sauter dessus dès qu'on allait se voir. On ne s'était même pas encore révélé nos prénoms respectifs. J'étais Aphrodite, il était Apollon. Point barre.

On frappa à la porte et après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil dans le miroir, j'ouvris. Il se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, majestueux et vraiment beau. Il mesurait au moins deux mètres, ce que je n'avais pas remarqué via la webcam. Il était tout en muscles, et son t-shirt laissait transparaître chaque parcelle de sa musculature. Ses yeux gris-bleu pétillaient alors qu'il me dévisageait.

Ou plutôt qu'il me déshabillait du regard.

Je m'effacai pour le laisser entrer. Il posa un baiser sur ma joue et me susurra un 'bonsoir' qui me fit frémir des pieds à la tête. Je lui répondis, assez timidement. On avait passé tellement de temps ensemble au téléphone et sur internet. C'était incroyable de ne pas pouvoir aligner deux mots. Je l'invitai silencieusement à s'asseoir dans le sofa et partit en cuisine chercher les amuse-gueule que j'avais préparé, ainsi que la sangria.

Lorsqu'il fut servi, je me décidai à parler :

_J'espère que tu aimes la sangria. J'ai pensé que ce serait bien vu la canicule qu'il fait dehors._

_Oui, j'adore ça. _

_Tant mieux._

Plus glacial tu meurs! Quelle ambiance! Il continuait de me dévisager. Je décidai de mettre les pieds dans le plat.

_Je pourrais comprendre si je ne te plaît pas et si tu veux rentrer chez toi_, mumurai-je.

_Pardon?_ Demanda-t-il, vraiment surpris.

_Je ne suis certainement pas le genre de fille que tu cherches. Je suis assez banale..._

_Tu es splendide, _souffla-t-il

_Merci, mais..._

_Non, pas de mais... Tu es belle. Je l'avais déjà remarqué à travers la webcam, mais là, je dois dire que je suis époustouflé._

… Je restai bouche-bée. Il rigola.

_Il y a juste quelque chose que je voudrais savoir._

_Qu'est-ce que c'est?_

_Ton prénom..._

_Pourquoi?_

_Pour savoir quoi crier le jour où tu me feras jouir en dehors de la webcam._

Wouah... Plutôt direct comme approche.

_Mary. Je m'appelle Mary._

_Enchanté Mary. Moi c'est Rhage._

Rhage? Il était sérieux? Pas très commun comme prénom... Mais bizarrement, ça lui allait comme un gant. Je reposai mon verre et quand je levai les yeux pour le regarder, il s'était rapproché de moi, et avait passé sa main autour de ma taille. De son autre main, il releva ma tête et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ses lèvres étaient douces et j'aurais pû jurer qu'elle sentaient la sucette à la cerise.

Huuuum, que c'était agréable. Il quémanda l'accès à ma bouche et je lui offris.

J'avais l'impression qu'on allait louper la séance de 21h30.

Je gémis. Sa langue caressait la mienne avec une telle sensualité que mon bas-ventre grognait et que ma petite culotte fut foutue.

_J'ai attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps... Tu es exquise, et divine Mary. J'aimerai te goûter encore plus... si tu le veux. _Demanda-t-il.

Je gémis encore plus, ce qui sembla réveiller son sexe. Mon Dieu, quel homme... J' hochai la tête pour lui accorder sa requête. Il m'attirait tellement, et il était si excitant que je n'avais qu'une idée en tête : faire l'amour avec ce type.

Il m'allongea sur le canapé et ôta mes bottes, une par une, très lentement. Puis ce fut au tour de ma jupe de glisser le long de mes jambes et de rejoindre le sol. Mes bas suivirent le même chemin, ainsi que mon débardeur et mon soutien gorge. Ne restait que mon string.

Rhage me regardait de manière tellement intense que je me liquéfiai sur place, dans tous les sens du terme. Il se plaça entre mes jambes et souffla sur mon intimité, toujours recouverte de mon string. Je mordis fortement ma lèvre inférieure pour ne pas hurler de plaisir. Je sentis sa langue tourner autour du morceau de tissu, et tenter de se frayer un chemin pour rejoindre mon antre. Puis j'entendis un craquement sec et me rendis compte qu'il avait finalement arraché le bout de tissu. Sans me laisser le temps de réagir, il envahit mon antre et mon corps se secoua de spasmes orgasmiques très violents. J'hurlai son prénom et m'agrippai au tissu du canapé alors que l'orgasme me terrassait. Le meilleur de tous. Incontestablement.

En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour dire 'ouf', il se déshabilla et se rallongea sur moi. Son sexe était énorme et dressé à son maximum. Du moins, je l'espérai car sa longueur m'impressionnait vraiment. Il retrouva ma bouche, me délèctant ainsi de mes sucs, et frotta sa queue contre mon intimité. Nos gémissements envahissaient la pièce. D'un mouvement habile, il enfila un préservatif et il entra en moi, d'un violent coup de rein. L'atmosphère était chargée en excitation et en électricité et il l'avait senti. Il avait accéléré ses mouvements en moi, et j'avais enroulé mes jambes autour de sa taille afin de lui donner accès à mon corps tout entier.

_Mary, tu es si prête pour moi. Mmmh, je veux te faire mienne encore et encore._

_Mmmh, Rhage c'est si booon..._

_Demande-le moi, s'il-te-plaît Mary._

_Plus fort Rhage, plus fort..._

_Avec plaisir._

Il s'exécuta, et alors tout mon corps se mit à vibrer. Un autre orgasme se construisit aussitôt et menaçait d'exploser. Je dus me contenir un peu, voulant attendre sa délivrance à lui.

Je plantai mes ongles dans ses épaules musclées et m'accrochai à lui pour que nos deux corps fusionnent de plaisir. Il ne résista pas longtemps à mon appel et nous vînmes ensemble, criant nos noms respectifs.

Maryyyyyyyyyy!

Rhaaaaaaaaaage!

La froideur qui régnait au début de notre rencontre avait finalement laissé place à une chaleur encore plus forte que la canicule qui sévissait dehors... Et la nuit n'était pas encore finie.


	4. Chapter 4

**OS – 365 jours – 20 janvier**

**J'ai bouloté ça dans la journée... Dites moi ce que vous en pensez... **

J' éteins le réveil pour la troisième fois. La sonnerie stridente me fait savoir qu'il faut que je me lève, mais c'est trop dur. Je vais encore être en retard.

Merde!

Je réunis toute l'énergie que je peux emmagasiner pour me lever et aller sous la douche. L'eau cascade sur mes épaules, ça me détend et ça me réveille aussi. Il ne me manque plus qu'un bon café pour bien commencer la journée.

Et surtout encaisser les remarques de mon patron sur mon retard.

Putain, il me faut un deuxième café.

Tout en le dégustant, je me positionne devant la baie vitrée de mon appartement. Et là, je crois halluciner. Je me frotte les yeux, et je vérifie. Mais non, je ne rêve pas. Mon voisin de l'immeuble d'en face et en train de déshabiller sa copine, dans son salon juste là, en face de moi. Leurs volets ne sont pas fermés, la lumière est allumée. C'est comme à une avant-première, et je suis aux premières loges.

Nom de Dieu, la nana a un beau petit cul. Il lui reste son string et son soutif, mais vu l'allure à laquelle il lui a enlevé le reste, elle ne va pas les garder longtemps. Je me mets un tout petit peu en retrait, pour ne pas qu'ils me surprennent à les mater. Même si je suis sûr qu'ils sont trop occupés pour me voir.

La fille se jette sur le mec et lui arrache littéralement la chemise. Des boutons ont dû voler, même si je ne les vois pas. Elle l'embrasse à plein bouche et il réplique en lui empaumant les fesses et en l'attrapant dans ses bras. Elle noue ses jambes autour de sa taille.

Je commence à vraiment avoir chaud et mon érection se fait sentir dans mon pantalon.

Je vais être en retard...

Comme s'ils m'avaient entendu les deux autres avaient accéléré le mouvement. Le mec était à poil, la fille aussi. Il l'avait allongée sur l'immense canapé qui trônait dans leur salon et avait mis sa tête entre ses cuisses. Je voyais sa poitrine se gonfler et se dégonfler à vive allure, signe qu'elle prenait beaucoup de plaisir. Son corps se cambra lorsqu'elle atteignit l'orgasme. J'aurais bien voulu l'entendre jouir. Mais je ne pouvais que deviner ses cris et ses gémissements par ce que je voyais.

C'était vraiment excitant. La vache !

Le mec s'allongea à son tour, après que la nana lui ai dit quelque chose. Sans aucun préambule, elle avala son sexe et se mit à le sucer avec une voracité hallucinante. Elle n'était pas du genre timide celle-là. Elle savait y faire, ses doigts étaient agiles autour de son membre et sa langue et sa bouche exercaient des mouvements experts. Il lui caressait les cheveux pour l'encourager et semblait lui murmurer des choses pour l'inciter à aller plus vite. Elle obéissait et accélérait les mouvements avec sa bouche et ses doigts.

Je sus à quel moment il jouit. Il avait ouvert grand la bouche pour crier, sûrement son prénom. Et son corps s'était secoué de nombreux spasmes. Elle se retira et lui sourit. Elle monta à califourchon sur lui, et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, leur permettant ainsi de partager leurs saveurs. Il bandait toujours et elle s'empla sur lui, d'un mouvement habile. Elle commença à bouger, et il plaça ses mains autour de sa taille pour accompagner ses mouvements. Puis il empauma ses seins, titillant ses mamelons avec douceur et dextérité.

Son corps divin ondulait sur lui, et j'avais pleine vision sur elle. Qu'elle était belle, dansant ainsi sur lui, se mordant légèrement la lèvre inférieure. Elle avait les yeux clos, mais profitait malgré ça de chaque sensation qui éveillait son corps. Je pouvais voir qu'elle ne faisait qu'un avec cet homme et que leur union était sincère. Ils faisaient l'amour avec une telle passion et une telle dévotion que ça en était très excitant.

Le bosse dans mon pantalon frappait à la porte pour sortir. Mais je lui refusais l'accès. Je suis pas un pervers qui se masturbe en regardant un couple faire l'amour.

La situation a changé chez les tourtereaux et le gars est sur elle maintenant. Il enfonce son pénis en elle avec force, et elle a enroulé ses jambes autour de sa taille pour prendre toute sa force en elle. Elle crie. Il respire rapidement. Il continue à l'asséner de coups de buttoirs, et elle crie de plus en plus fort. Je le sais car les veines dans son cou sont de plus en plus apparentes.

Le gars prend les jambes de la fille et les pose sur ses épaules, afin de la pénétrer encore plus. Il me semble qu'elle hurle maintenant. Leurs corps sont couverts de sueur. J'ai très chaud moi aussi, et je regrette d'avoir déjà pris ma douche.

Alors que le mec accélère encore, la nana a les jambes qui tremblent, et les mouvements se propagent dans tout son corps. Son dos s'arque violemment alors qu'elle est terrassée par l'orgasme. Elle hurle encore son prénom. Je n'arrive pas à savoir le nom du mec. Je ne lis pas assez bien sur les lèvres. L'orgasme de sa compagne le fait venir lui aussi. Je vois son corps se contracter, et il hurle lui aussi le prénom de la fille.

Il s'écroule enfin sur elle, puis lui caresse les cheveux doucement, et embrasse ses lèvres gonflées par le plaisir. Elle lui répond et se cale dans ses bras, sûrement pour s'endormir...

Je décide de m'éclipser à cet instant.

Je vais être très en retard, et pour une fois j'en ai rien à faire. Ca valait vraiment le coup!


	5. Chapter 5

**365 jours- OS – 25 décembre -**

**Je vais essayer de vous faire plaisir ^^**

Jacob et moi étions mariés depuis dix ans et nous avions deux magnifiques enfants, prénommés Seth et Léah. Ils étaient adorables et nous étions vraiment heureux tous les quatre.

Le réveillon de Noël avait encore été magique et très bien réussi. Les enfants étaient partis se coucher sans broncher, pressés de se réveiller pour trouver tous leurs paquets au pied du sapin.

Vers deux heures du matin, j'avais également rejoint notre chambre, prétextant vouloir avoir les yeux en face des trous pour aider les enfants à monter leurs jouets... Jacob m'avait embrassée passionnément, et avait promis de me rejoindre très vite.

J'avais souris. Il n'allait vraiment pas être déçu. Je saluai mes parents ainsi que Billy, le père de Jake, et montai me coucher. Enfin pas tout à fait.

Je m'enfermai dans la salle de bain, pris une douche rapide et enfilai ma tenue « spéciale » que j'avais achetée pour offrir à Jake son dernier cadeau de Noël... Je m'assis sur le rebord du lit et attendis qu'il monte à son tour.

Je n'ai pas attendu longtemps. Mes parents et Billy étaient rentrés chez eux presque aussitôt après mon départ. Jake avait ouvert la porte de la chambre, et avançait à pas feutrés, pour ne pas me réveiller. J'allumai la lampe de chevet, le surprenant. Il ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes en voyant ma tenue.

« -Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que la mère Noël puisse être aussi sexy... » souffla-t-il.

Je souris. J'avais choisi la robe en fonction des goûts de mon mari, bien sûr. La robe bustier était rouge, bardée de trois petites bandes blanches et d'un noeud entre mes seins. Le décolleté était bien plongeant et mettait en valeur ma poitrine. Des plumes blanches étaient cousues au bas de la robe, façon frou-frou... J'avais mis de jolis bas, des chaussures à talons et bien évidemment le bonnet rouge et blanc. Je ne portais aucun dessous.

Je croisai les jambes d'une manière sensuelle, afin de l'inciter à s'approcher.

« -Tu vas me rendre dingue. »

« - Et tu n'as pas encore été explorer sous la robe... »

Il avait bondit sur moi et m'avait plaquée sur le lit, tenant fermement mes poignets. Sa langue avait envahit ma bouche avant même que je n'ai pû protester. Je me suis laissée faire. J'avais attendu ce moment toute la journée, et mon corps était entièrement incandescent. Jake avait glissé ses mains sous ma robe et avait gémis lorsqu'il avait senti la douceur de mon intimité trempée. Il caressa mon clito avec ferveur, faisant ainsi accélérer ma respiration. Je jouis en quelques secondes, sous ses doigts experts.

Il n'attendit pas que je me remette de ce premier orgasme pour me lever et m'ôter la robe, me laissant pratiquement nue devant lui. Il ne me restait que les bas. Il les fit rouler un par un avec une lenteur exagérée, jusque sur mes chevilles. Puis il les ôta.

« - Tu es entièrement mienne maintenant, ma Bella... » murmura-t-il

« - J'aime cette perspective... » soufflai-je. Je m'approchai de lui un peu plus et lui enlevai tous ses vêtements, un par un. Lentement. Je faisai durer ce plaisir, juste pour le rendre encore plus fou de moi. Pour que notre union soit parfaite, et pour que nos orgasmes à venir soient explosifs. Je voulais un feu d'artifice...

Il grogna, pour montrer son impatience. Je souriai.

« - Et ça te fait rire? Tu ne perds rien pour attendre... »

« - Patience, mon amour... »

Mais lorsque son caleçon tomba par terre avec le reste de ses vêtements, il m'attrapa par la taille et me posa sur le lit. Il écarta mes cuisses et se plaça entre elles. Il se colla à moi, et je sentais son sexe dur et tendu frotter contre mon entrée brûlante. C'était lui qui souriait maintenant. Il me torturait à petit feu, et j'allais me consumer sur place.

« - Jaaaake? »

« - Oui, mon ange? » demanda-t-il, comme si de rien était.

« - Viens en moi... S'il-te-plaît... » suppliai-je enfin.

Il avait attendu que je le supplie... Mais ça valait le coup! Il entra dans mon antre d'un grand coup de rein, ce qui me fit jouir instantanément. Il caressa mes cheveux alors que je criai son nom et que mon corps se cambrait sous son assaut. Il continua cependant à aller et venir en moi, me donnant encore plus de plaisir et ne laissant pas mon corps se reposer. Nos respirations étaient erratiques, et nos gémissements remplissaient la chambre. Jake posa sa bouche sur ma jugulaire et me mordit légèrement, me faisant gémir encore plus. Je quémandai sa bouche et il me l'offrit. Nos langues repartirent de plus belle, dansant énergiquement au rythme de notre union.

Puis, il me retourna et je me retrouvai à quatre pattes sur le lit. Il traça un chemin ardent avec sa langue tout le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Il entra en moi de nouveau, me faisant gémir enbcore plus fort. Je sentai mon orgasme se construire petit à petit, et je lui sommai donc d'aller plus vite. Il s'exécuta, ce qui signa mon arrêt de mort, puis le sien. Nous vinrent ensemble, violemment, criant nos noms respectifs.

Nous nous écroulâmes sur le lit, épuisés par notre performance sexuelle. Nos jambes étaient mêlées et nos têtes se touchaient. Nous tentions de respirer normalement, mais cela prit un certain temps. Jake parla le premier :

« - Tu as d'autres déguisement de ce genre cachés dans ton dressing? »

« - Non, mais je pense que ça peut se trouver... »

« - Mmmh, j'ai hâte de voir le prochain que tu porteras... »

Sur ces mots, il roula sur le côté, me prit dans ses bras, et, d'un simple regard me proposa un deuxième round...


	6. Chapter 6

_**OS 365 jours – Travaux!**_

Pov Rosalie

Je me garai devant chez moi. Enfin, mon futur chez moi. J'avais acheté cette petite maison il y a quelques mois, et, même si tout était à refaire à l'intérieur, j'avais eu un gros coup de coeur pour ce petit paradis.

J'avais pris quelques jours pour venir à Forks afin de faire toutes mes démarches administratives. La vie à Seattle était trop éprouvante, j'avais vraiment besoin de me retrouver au vert. Cette petite ville me paraissait fort bien, et c'était le lieu idéal pour lançer ma nouvelle carrière.

Un gros camion d'entrepreneur était garé dans la cour. Parfait. J'allais pouvoir savoir dans combien de temps je pourrais m'installer. Les travaux devaient être bien avancés maintenant.

Je poussai la porte d'entrée. Et ce que je vis me mit grandement en colère.

Rien. Nada. Quedalle. Cette fichu baraque en était au point mort ! Le conducteur de travaux m'avait pourtant dit que ça avançait ! _"Nom de Dieu! Ca ne va pas se passer comme ça, parole de Rosalie Hale!"_.

Je partis aussitôt à la recherche de l'entrepreneur. D'un pas décidé, je fis le tour de la maison, pour finalement le trouver dans la salle de bain, où il posait le carrelage mural.

HUM, HUM !

Oh, bonjour Madame. Vous êtes?...

Mademoiselle Hale. La propriétaire.

Il se leva, et se posta devant moi. Il essuya maladroitement sa main droite, et me la tendit. Je la pris, du bout des doigts. Je ne tenais pas à salir mon joli tailleur tout neuf, ni mes mains d'ailleurs.

Enchanté. Je suis Emmett. Emmett McCarthy.

Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce foutoir? Pourquoi ma maison ressemble toujours à une ruine alors que ça fait des mois que je l'ai achetée?

Je l'avais ignoré. Délibérément. Il avait de la prestance, mais il ne me faisait pas peur. Je le vis se tendre face à mon assaut, et ses yeux bruns devinrent presque noirs face à mon attaque. Il avait l'air surpris, mais aussi en colère.

Mademoiselle, veuillez vous calmer! Je ne suis pas le conducteur de travaux. Ni le chef de chantier. Allez crier ailleurs. J'ai du boulot ici...

Comment osez-vous?

J'eus à peine le temps de prononcer ma phrase qu'il m'avait déjà tourné le dos et était retourné travailler. Mes yeux se posèrent négligemment sur ses fesses. Hum. Il était bien bâti... Baraqué à souhait et immense.

_"Arrête de fantasmer!"_

Je tournai les talons et refit le tour de la maison. Je montai à l'étage, où rien n'avait été fait. Je soupirai, vraiment dépitée par ce que je voyais. Je pris mon téléphone portable et composai le numéro de mon chef de chantier. Ca allait barder ! Il répondit à la deuxième sonnerie.

Monsieur Cullen, ici Mademoiselle Hale.

Bonjour, comment allez vous?

A vrai dire, je ne vais pas très bien. Je suis actuellement sur le chantier et j'ai eu une très mauvaise surprise! RIEN n'est fait! C'est un scandale!

Nous avons pris du retard...

Du retard? Les plafonds n'ont pas encore été retapés et vous avez envoyé le carreleur attaquer le carrelage. Vous vous foutez de la gueule de qui? Hurlai-je.

Calmez-vous! Je vais arranger ça.

Vous avez intérêt! Je veux voir du changement dès cet après-midi, sinon, je vous vire. Et sachez que j'ai pris quinze jours de vacances et que je serai là tous les jours, à partir de huit heures, et ce, jusqu'au soir !

Bien, Mademoiselle.

Je raccrochai, assez fière de moi. Quand je me retournai, je vis le baraqué sortir de la salle de bain. Il avait ôté son t-shirt et je remarquai qu'il arborait une belle tablette de chocolat. Mon coeur fit un salto dans ma poitrine, et mes entrailles se contractèrent légèrement.

Merde, je devais être sacrément en manque de sexe... En même temps, vu la bête, il faudrait être difficile...

Il était au téléphone. Il marmonnait des "hin-hin" à tout bout de champ, et roulait des yeux. J'esquissai un sourire en le voyant faire. Il me faisait rire. Ce qui était vraiment difficile à croire quand on me connaisait un tant soit peu...

Il raccrocha et serra les poings si fort que je vis tous ses muscles se tendre.

Est-ce que tout va bien Monsieur McCarthy? Demandai-je sans réellement m'en soucier.

Ouais. Mon patron vient de me passer un savon alors que c'est lui qui m'a envoyé ici grommela-t-il.

Oh... Je suis désolée.

Ne le soyez pas. Si je n'étais pas venu ici, prétextant que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour faire le carrelage, il m'aurait engueulé aussi ou viré. Ce mec est un enfoiré, et je suis désolé que vous l'ayez embauché.

Je vous demande pardon?

Ce Cullen. C'est un vrai tyran. Il traite tout le monde comme de la merde. C'est la raison pour laquelle je démissionne à la fin du mois.

Vous êtes toujours aussi grossier?

Ca dépend des jours.

Je vois.

Je tournai les talons une seconde fois, et sortit dans le jardin pour constater les dégâts. Le terrain devrait être totalement applani et il faudrait apporter de la terre. Beaucoup de terre. Je soupirai. Exaspérée.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre maison sera en ordre en un rien de temps. Vous avez l'air d'être une femme forte. Vous saurez lui tenir tête.

Je soupirai de nouveau, et me retournai. Je l'observai. Il souriait. Son sourire était éclatant et ses lèvres étaient bien en chair. Il était beau, à couper le souffle. Je m'approchai de lui.

Vous seriez capable de vous en occuper?

Seul?

Bien sûr que non. Mais je pourrais vous trouver des gars que vous dirigeriez.

Vous proposez de m'embaucher?

En quelque sorte.

Et Cullen.

Rien à foutre de Cullen.

Vous êtes toujours aussi grossière, Mademoiselle Hale?

Ca dépend des jours, Monsieur McCarthy.

Je m'appelle Emmett.

Et moi, Rosalie. Mais vous ne m'avez toujours pas répondu.

C'est un gros chantier, mais c'est faisable. Combien me paierez vous?

Assez pour vous permettre de vivre aisément durant les prochaines années.

Alors j'accepte. A une condition. Ajouta-t-il en se rapprochant dangeureusement de moi.

Laquelle?

Que je puisse vous embrasser. Maintenant.

Je me statufiai, et ecarquillai les yeux. _" Merde! Il me fait quoi là?". _

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de penser autre chose. Il avait posé ses lèvres sur les miennes, sans attendre ma réponse. Ses mains avaient pris possession de ma chevelure et il tentait d'approndir notre étreinte. Je lui cédais le passage et nos langues se mirent à virevolter l'une avec l'autre. Ses mains descendirent jusqu'à mes hanches et tentèrent de se faufiler sous la veste de mon tailleur. N'y arrivant pas, il en défit les boutons, tout en continuant à m'embrasser langoureusement. Mon chemiser subit le même traitement et rejoignit la veste par terre. D'un geste rapide, il enleva son short et fit glisser ma jupe au sol. Nous étions en sous- vêtements désormais, et nous haletions après ce premier baiser vraiment intense.

Ses yeux étaient vrillés dans les miens, et je pouvais voir qu'il me désirait. Pour toute réponse, je me hissai dans ses bras musclés et enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille. Je me frottai volontairement contre son boxer où son sexe tendu ne demandait qu'à sortir au plus vite. Il siffla et me plaqua contre le mur le plus proche. En deux temps trois mouvements, il avait arraché son boxer et écarté mon string pour présenter son sexe devant mon entrée humide. Il jouait avec mes nerfs et cela me fit gémir. Je tentai de donner un coup de rein pour qu'il entre en moi mais il me tenait fermement. Il voulait mener la danse.

S'il-te-plaît Emmett. Entre en moi. Maintenant!

Il s'exécuta en poussant un grognement bestial. J'étouffai un petit cri, surprise par la grosseur de son sexe. Je l'embrassai de nouveau, couvrant ainsi nos gémissements mutuels. S' ensuivirent des vas et vients frénétiques qui me firent littéralement grimper au plafond. J'eus un premier orgasme, presque aussitôt après qu'il m'ait pénétrée. Un deuxième vint dans la foulée, beaucoup plus violent. J'avais crié son nom qui avait fait écho dans toute ma maison. Mes parois s'étaient tellement resserrées qu'elles avaient comprimé son sexe, et l'avaient fait jouir en même temps que moi. Je pouvais sentir toute l'ivresse et tout le plaisir qui émanaient de lui alors qu'il criait mon prénom.

Je restai calée dans ses bras forts jusqu'à ce que nos respirations erratiques se calment. Puis il me posa à terre et nous nous rhabillâmes, en silence.

Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ensuite? Demanda-t-il pour briser ce silence.

Je t'engage, comme prévu. Je m'occupe de virer Cullen et de te trouver des gars pour bosser avec toi.

Bien.

Puis tu m'invites à déjeuner au restaurant pour qu'on fasse plus ample connaissance...

**FIN**


	7. Chapter 7

**OS 365 jours** – 18 janvier Séance spéciale...

**POV...**

Je me demandai pourquoi il l'avait amenée voir ce navet au cinéma.

Cinq ans qu'ils étaient ensemble, un an qu'ils étaient mariés et il ne la connaissait toujours pas.

Dire que je ne la fréquentai que depuis un mois, et que j'en savais plus sur ses goûts que lui... Je grimaçai.

C'était vraiment du gâchis.

Le siège à côté d'elle était vide. Je décidai de m'y installer. Elle me reconnut aussitôt et se mit à rougir. Je souriai. Content de mon petit effet. Son mari n'avait rien remarqué. Il était occupé avec son portable.

Le film commença. Rien que le générique de début me donnait envie de vomir. Mais je n'étais pas là pour ça.

Les lumières étaient à peine éteintes que je posai ma main vers sa cuisse gauche, faisant vagabonder mes doigts dessus. Elle frémit.

Elle prétendit avoir froid et étala sa veste sur ses genoux. Je pouvais donc m'amuser comme je le voulais. Elle avait mis une jupe, ce qui était parfait pour ce que je prévoyai de faire avec elle.

Elle écarta un peu les jambes alors que mes doigts virevoltaient sur sa cuisse et trouvaient son entre-jambe. Ses plis étaient humides, signe que ça l'excitait.

Ma queue commençait à s'agiter dans mon pantalon. Elle toussota, afin de cacher un gémissement.

Son mari avait les yeux rivés sur l'écran. Il n'avait rien remarqué.

_"Quel idiot!" pensai-je._

Je continuai mon petit manège, frottant son intimité à travers son string. Du moins, j'espérai que ça en soit un. Je bandai comme un fou rien que de penser au dernier string que je lui avais arraché. Une merveille. Je tentai d'insérer un doigts sous le bout de tissu et y parvint. J'entamai une série de petits cercles autour de son clitoris déjà gonflé et je sentis tout son corps se détendre et apprécier mes caresses.

Au bout de vingt minutes de film, je soupirai, ôtai ma main d'entre ses cuisses et me levai. Après lui avoir fait un clin d'oeil, je sortai de la salle.

**POV Bella.**

Je n'en revenais pas qu'il soit venu... Avoir osé s'asseoir à mes côtés, sachant qu' Edward était juste là. Avoir carressé ma cuisse, puis mon intimité, juste sous ses yeux. C'était incroyable!

Lorsque j'avais senti sa main sur ma cuisse, j'avais tressaillit. Puis, à mesure qu'elle avait glissé vers mon entre-jambe, des papillons avaient voltigé dans tout mon ventre. Ca m'avait excitée. J'avais mouillé tout de suite. Abondamment.

Il avait frotté ses doigts contre mon string, doucement, en dessinant des cercles exquis et sensuels. Ca l'avait fait bander. J' avais pû le voir, même si je ne jetais que des regards furtifs de peur qu'Edward s'apperçoive de quelque chose. Mais il était trop concentré.

Les doigts de mon amant avaient joué avec l'élastique de mon string. Mais ils n' étaient pas entrés en moi. Même s'il avait bien titillé mon clito pendant un certain moment, de manière exquise. J'avais étouffé un gémissement dans un râclement de gorge discret. Et je l'avais vu sourire...

Putain, s'il avait continué à ce train là, j'aurai joui et me serait fait démasquée.

Mais j'en voulais plus. Encore plus.

Il donna le signal en se levant. Plusieurs personnes avaient déjà quitté la salle tellement ce film était nul. Son clin d'oeil me confirma qu'il ne partait pas réellement. Mais où allait-il?

Une vibration dans ma poche m'indiqua que j'avais un message.

_" Prétend que tu ne te sens pas bien. Je t'attends dans le couloir. J."_

Je m'exécutai et quittai la salle. J'arrivai à peine dans le couloir qu'une main chaude et ferme me tira par le bras et m'amèna dans une pièce. Les toilettes pour hommes.

Hum... Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les miennes, et ses mains se posèrent sur mes joues. Je répondis ardemment à son baiser et nos langues se mêlèrent très vite. Ses mains quittèrent mes joues pour attraper mes fesses et me soulever. Il m'amena dans une des cabines, ferma à clé et me plaqua contre le mur.

"Mmmmh, Bella. Te caresser juste sous le nez de ton mari a été vraiment excitant."

"Huuuuuum, ouiii..."

"Je vais te prendre contre ce mur et te laisser repartir... mais sache que c'est la meilleure expérience que j'ai jamais vécue..."

En guise de réponse, je gémis et posai ma main sur son entre-jambe. Son érection était au maximum et son pénis ne tenait plus dans son pantalon. Il me lâcha pour pouvoir enlever son jean et son boxer puis repris sa position initiale. Il entra en moi d'un grand coup de rein. Mon dos fut plaqué violemment contre le mur, mais je m'en contrefichai.

Il était excité et moi j'étais frustrée à cause de mon mariage.

Donc il fallait que ce soit violent. Et bon.

Ce fut le cas. Il m'avait pénétrée vivement et m'avair assénée de coups de butoirs plus intenses les uns que les autres. La cyprine coulait abondemment en moi et facilitait ses vas et vients. Chaque fois qu'il butait en moi, je gémissai et griffai son dos avec mes ongles. Il gémissait lui aussi, et des grondements sourds émanaient de lui. Nos respirations s'intensifièrent et je sentis son membre se contracter. Mon vagin réagit instantanément et un orgasme se construisit aussitôt en moi.

Il accéléra ses mouvements, alors que mon dos cognait contre la paroi des toilettes. Je criai, ne pouvant plus masquer mon plaisir. Il grogna, puis m'embrassa furieusement, comme s'il voulait sceller l'orgasme qui allait nous terrasser d'ici quelques instants.

Je répondis à son appel puis me laissai aller. Je jouis de manière virulente, criant son prénom plusieurs fois. Je sentis son sperme couler en moi alors qu'il venait à son tour. Nos respirations étaient erratiques, mais nous nous embrassions toujours, ne voulant plus nous quitter.

Lorsqu'il se retira de moi, je me sentis vide à nouveau. Nous nous rhabillâmes, et après un baiser et la promesse de nous revoir très bientôt, nous nous quittèrent.

Je rejoignis Edward, dont les yeux étaient toujours rivés sur l'écran. Je m'assis à ses côtés.

Mon téléphone vibra de nouveau.

_"C'était fabuleux ma Bella. A demain soir. Je t'aime. Jacob."_

FIN


	8. Chapter 8

19 janvier – Scandale ! (parce que je suis insurgée par vos médisances!)

Je relisai encore et encore la page internet que j'avais trouvée. Celle citant mon nom et la petitesse de mon pénis ! Des fans d' Edward m'appellaient "Knacki Ball" !

NON MAIS C' EST QUOI CE DELIRE ?

Je regardai la photo attenante à l'article. Un montage! Un simple montage ! Putain, toute l'Amérique allait se foutre de moi !

Je décidai de réagir. Je postai un message sur Twitter afin d'informer que se tiendrait une soirée VIP au club de Paul, et j'invitai personnellement la journaliste responsable de cet article.

Elle allait voir de quel bois je me chauffe.

Je reçus presque instantanément des dizaines de mails, répondant favorablement à mon invitation.

J'appellai ensuite mes amis de la Push, pour qu'on organise tout cela rapidement. Demain soir.

Les gars avaient vu l'article, et ils étaient tous avec moi... On allait leur montrer !

Le lendemain soir, la soirée battait son plein et le clou du spectacle allait commencer. Léah prit le micro et demanda à la foule de se rassembler vers la scène. Puis le morceau de Joe Cocker "you can leave your hat on" commença. Des sifflets se firent entendre ainsi que des cris de femmes.

Le rideau se leva et nous dévoilà. Sam, Embry, Paul, Jared, Quil, Seth et moi étions uniquement habillés d'une tunique indienne où était dessiné un loup.

Les sifflets redoublèrent. Nous commençâmes à danser et à nous déhancher de manière assez suggestive.

"A poiiiiiil !" "Je veux voir plus!" Les nanas étaient déchaînées !

J'aperçu la journaliste en question. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur la scène et esquissait un petit sourire. Je lui tendis la main et la fis monter sur scène. Elle avait levé les yeux au ciel, et à cette vision mes yeux s'étaient noircis. Je l'ai serrée contre moi, et lui ai collé mon bas-ventre contre le sien. Elle ouvrit grand la bouche, stupéfaite. J'approchai ma bouche de son oreille et lui chuchotai :

"Est-ce que vous pensez que ma "Knacki Ball" pourrait entrer dans la boîte?"

"Je... Euh..."

Je souris face à sa gêne.

"Je veux un démenti demain à la première heure, c'est compris?"

"Oui..." souffla-t-elle.

"Amusez-vous bien à la soirée alors." grinçai-je.

Elle descendit et nous continuâmes notre show. La fin de la chanson approchait et il serait bientôt temps de donner à ces dames ce qu'elles étaient venues voir.

Lorsque la dernière note retentit, nous arrachâmes nos tuniques, dévoilant ainsi nos corps musclés et nos sexes tendus à l'assistance.

Des cris très stridents ainsi que des hurlements nous parvinrent depuis la foule. Le rideau se baissa et les filles hurlaient "Une autre, une autre!". Nous rigolâmes, fiers de notre petit spectacle.

Léah annonça que la soirée touchait à sa fin, et remerciait toute l'assemblée d'être venue. Annonce qui fut accompagnée de sifflements et de signes de désapprobation.

Je me rhabillai et m'apprêtai à quitter le club quand on toqua à la porte de ma loge. J'ouvris et découvris la journaliste, le téléphone vissé à l'oreille.

"Oui, tu as bien entendu. Un démenti sur l'article de Jacob Black. Tout de suite!" Elle raccrocha, et je la fis entrer.

"Je viens d'appeler mon employée. Elle travaillera toute la nuit s'il le faut."

"Bien... Je vois que vous avez bien compris le message."

"A vrai dire, j'aurai bien aimé avoir plus de preuves..."

"Plus de... quoi?"

"Vous avez très bien entendu." dit elle en dézippant sa robe. Le bout de tissu tomba au sol, révélant ainsi son corps magnifique.

Cette fille m'excitait et je n'arrivai pas à comprendre pourquoi. Sans plus attendre, et de peur qu'elle ne change d'avis, j'ôtai mes fringues à nouveau et me jetai sur elle. Nos lèvres se trouvèrent et se mélangèrent fougueusement. Je l'attirai vers le bureau sur lequel elle s'assis, et écarta les jambes, me laissant admirer sa féminité. Mon sexe était dur et tendu, et elle n'avait désormais plus aucun doute sur mes capacités à lui faire plaisir. Elle était mouillée et prête à me recevoir.

Je me jetai sur elle, l'embrassant à nouveau. Elle n'eut pas le temps de me demander d'entrer, car je le fis sans préambule. Elle cria de surprise et sa respiration se hachura. Elle noua ses jambes aux miennes pour renforcer ma prise sur elle. Je butai au fond de son antre à chaque coup de rein, lui soutirant cris et gémissements. Elle m'excitait vraiment. Depuis que nos regards s'étaient croisés dans le club, je n'avais eu qu'une envie: la faire mienne.

Lorsque je sentis son vagin se contracter sous mes assauts, je compris que son orgasme se formait et n'allait pas tarder à exploser. Je ralentis un peu la cadence, et elle gémit de frustration.

"Ne ralentit pas, Jacob... J'en veux encore plus."

"Je te trouve bien gourmande, ma belle..."

"Oui, je suis insatiable... Surtout avec les mecs dans ton genre..."

"Tu auras ce que tu voudras, ne t'inquiète pas."

"Huuuuuum" gémit-elle.

Je sortis ma verge de son antre et la retournai rapidement, lui ordonnant de se pencher et de s'accrocher au bureau. Elle obtempéra et je lui ouvris les cuisses. Je m'enfonçai à nouveau en elle, jusqu'à la garde. Son intimité était tellement chaude et humide. C'était un vrai bonheur. Je m'enfonçai en elle, encore et encore, l'assénant de coup de butoirs incessants. Elle cria bruyamment mais je m'en fichai si mes potes l'entendaient. Le bureau tapait contre le mur, et le bruit des coups résonnait dans toute la pièce, mêlé à nos gémissements et à ses cris.

Ses parois se reserrèrent, emprisonnant ainsi mon sexe. Je me déversai en longs jets en elle, alors qu'elle jouissait en hurlant mon prénom.

Je couvrai son dos de baisers alors que nous tentions de retrouver notre respiration. Je me retirai d'elle et attrapai un mouchoir pour me nettoyer. Elle fit de même et s'assis sur la chaise de ma loge.

"Je crois que désormais je vérifierai mes sources avant de publier un article. Car là, il est clair que je me suis lourdement trompée sur toi."

**FIN**


	9. Chapter 9

**OS 365 jours. 27 janvier.**

Edward s'était endormi. La lampe de chevet était encore allumée, et son livre pendouillait dans le vide, prêt à tomber par terre. Je le ramassai et le posai sur la table de nuit.

Je me sentai coupable. Ce dossier pour le boulot occupait toutes mes soirées ces derniers temps, et je ne pouvais pas me consacrer à Edward comme je le voulais.

Après m'être brossé les dents et avoir enfilé ma nuisette de couleur prune, je me glissai dans les draps de satin mauve, réchauffés par le corps de mon amoureux. Sa respiration était douce et régulière. Il dormait vraiment sereinement.

Rien que de le regarder me réchauffait le corps petit à petit. Je me blottis contre lui et, instinctivement, il m'enserra, me prenant contre son corps brûlant et musclé. Je frissonnai de plaisir à son contact et tendis mon bras vers son ventre nu. Je traçai des arabesques sur ses abdo bien dessinés, frôlant de temps à autres son nombril.

Puis mes doigts vinrent toucher le haut de son boxer, jouant avec l'élastique. Ma respiration s'accéléra, et le corps d'Edward commença à réagir à mes tentatives répétées.

Pour toute réponse, je caressai son sexe à travers le tissu de son vêtement et retirai ma main. Je recommençai une fois. Puis deux. La troisième fois, il rattrapa ma main et la reposa dessus, tout en relevant les hanches pour que nos deux membres soient bien collés l'un à l'autre. Un petit cri m'échappa et je tournai la tête. Edward avait les yeux grand ouverts et ses émeraudes me fixaient. Ardemment.

_"Putain!" pensai-je. _

Il continuait à onduler contre ma main alors que je tentai de le caresser un peu plus vite. Bien vite, j'entrai dans son boxer et saisis son pénis dans ma paume. Il siffla à ce contact, et une de ses mains vint empoigner ma chevelure. Je souriai et entamai des mouvements le long de sa turgescence. Je repoussai les draps afin de regarder son membre grossir entre mes doigts agiles. Sans m'arrêter, je me plaçai entre ses jambes, retirai son boxer, et pris son sexe dans ma bouche.

Oh Bella! Merde, c'est bon ma puce.

Je cajolai sa verge avec ma bouche, allant et venant, la faisant grandir encore en moi.

Je le dominai, et j'avoue que j'adorai ça. Cela n'arrivait pas souvent, alors autant en profiter et le faire jusqu'au bout.

Il échappa un grondement sourd quand je me retirai, mais ses yeux brillèrent quand je vins m'empaler sur son sexe dur et tendu.

Ohhh, Mon Dieu, Bellaa...

Huuummm...

Je posai mes mains sur sa poitrine et commencai à onduler sur lui, doucement et sensuellement. Puis, à mesure que nos corps s'excitaient, j'accelérai mes mouvements, claquant même mes fesses contre sa peau. Il empauma mes fesses pour accentuer mes mouvements et je m'accrochai de plus en plus fort à son torse. Mes ongles entaillèrent légèrement sa peau, et il jura.

Je sentai la boule de feu tapie au fond de mon corps grandir et menacer d'exploser. Il était également proche de la délivrance, ce qui me réjouissait car j'avais hâte de le sentir venir en moi.

Il ne fallut que quelques poussées supplémentaires pour que nous jouissions ensemble, nos corps vibrant l'un contre l'autre dans un tonnerre de plaisir.

FIN


	10. Chapter 10

**OS 365 jour 16 avril Anniversaire. **

**Petite dédicace à Marie, pour son anniversaire! **

_"Mesdames et Messieurs bienvenue à la finale de notre jeu spécial "anniversaire" organisé par notre magazine! Ce soir, il ne nous reste que deux jeunes-filles en lice parmi les centaines qui s'étaient inscrites au départ via notre site internet ! Comme vous le savez ces deux jeunes-femmes vont se battre aujourd'hui pour obtenir ce dont elles rêvent le plus l'homme de leur vie ! Ce dernier a été sélectionné ainsi que d'autres candidats par nos équipes et les concurrentes se sont toutes battues bec et ongle pour leur Apollon. Mais ce soir, elles ne sont plus que deux, et elles se battent pour le même homme! Mesdames et Messieurs, voici Alice Brandon et Marie Swan !"_

Un tonnerre d' applaudissements retentit quand elles entrèrent dans l'arène. Elle avaient revêtu des petites combinaisons moulantes qui mettaient en valeur leurs formes. Elle vinrent se placer au centre de l'arène, dans la lumière, afin de saluer le public.

_"Le combat va commencer dans quelques minutes. Rappellons aux retardataires que ces deux belles jeunes-femmes se battent pour l'homme de leurs rêves! La perdante gagnera un cadeau d'une valeur de 150 000 euros, ce qui n'est pas négligeable non plus ! Alors Mesdemoiselles? Prêtes pour le combat? (elles hochent la tête) Bien! Alors place au spectacle!"_

Un gong sourd retentit et un claquement se fit entendre. Une fontaine de boue se déversa sur elles, les aspergeant littéralement. Elles tombèrent à genoux sous le poids de la chute de boue et furent abasourdies quelques instants. Marie fut la première à se relever et à se jeter sur Alice. Mais celle-ci l'évita en sautillant comme un lutin, à gauche puis à droite pour l'éviter. Marie jura et se retourna pour éviter une parade de son adversaire. Elles étaient de nouveau face à face, et tournaient autour de l'arène, prête à se sauter dessus. Marie fit le premier pas et fit une croche-pied à Alice, qui s'affala sur le sol comme une crêpe. Marie en profita pour lui grimper sur le dos et lui enfoncer la tête dans la boue. Alice ne se laissa pas faire et attrapa son adversaire par les cheveux pour la faire capituler, ce qui ne fonctionna pas. Marie tenait bon et elle pouvait entendre le public compter.

_"Un! Deux! Trois! C'est gagné ! Marie est nommée vainqueur!"_

La foule hurla de joie et scanda le prénom de la gagnante. Marie aida Alice à se relever et elle se serrèrent la main. Le speaker vint rejoindre les deux jeunes-femmes dans l'arène, tout en gardant ses distances...

_"Et bien Marie, BRAVO ! Tu as remporté la finale de notre grand jeu ! Alice, tu auras le lot de consalation qui, je le rappelle, a une valeur de 150 000 euros! Est-ce que vous voulez le voir?...(la foule acquiesce) Très bien! Alors le voici!"_

Une plateforme apparut dans la lumière et une cavité s' ouvrit à la surface. Quelque chose allait remonter depuis en dessous, comme si le lot de consolation prenait un ascenceur. Une magnifique Porsche jaune canari apparut et la foule se tût quelques instants. Puis, les applaudissements fusèrent, et Alice battit des mains et sautilla partout dans l'arène, éclaboussant le speaker au passage.

_"Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Je l'adoooooooooooooooore !" piailla-t-elle comme une enfant trop gâtée. Merci merci merci ! Je crois que je la préfère au mec!" gloussa-t-elle. _

Le public éclata de rire, ainsi que le speaker. Marie leva les yeux au ciel, vraiment exaspérée par le comportement de son adversaire. Elle la regarda se diriger vers la voiture et la couver du regard.

_"Bien, bien. Marie il est désormais temps de découvrir ou devrais-je dire, de redécouvrir votre cadeau. Tous nos fidèles lecteurs connaissent son visage, ainsi que toutes les personnes ici présentes ce soir! Mesdames et Messieurs, je vous demande d'accueillir celui qui fait baver toutes ces dames, mais qui n'est réservé qu'à Marie JASPER WITHLOCK !"_

Il y eut un nouveau silence, puis les projecteurs se dirigèrent vers le plafond. Une énorme cage descendait doucement, laquelle contenait un homme blond magnifique. Toute la foule retenait son souffle. Lorsque la cage se posa enfin dans l'arène, tout le monde pouvait le voir grand, mince, musclé. Mais surtout, il était nu. Seul un gros ruban rouge le couvrait, faisant saillir les muscles de son torse et de ses bras. Le gros noeud était placé judicieusement et cachait sa virilité au public. Cependant, ses petites fesses bien fermes étaient visibles aux yeux de tous. Le ruban les évitait soigneusement.

_" Marie, voici la clé du paradis! Profitez-en et encore toutes mes félicitations!" annonça le speaker._

_" Merci!" dit-elle._

Elle libéra le jeune-homme, qui lui offrit son bras. Ainsi, ils quittèrent l'arène pour se retrouver au calme, dans les loges. Et faire plus ample connaissance...

_**Quelques mois plus tard.**_

_" Avoue que tu as eu envie de m'enlever ce ruban dès que tu m'as aperçu dans la cage!"_

_"Pas du tout! Je ne savais pas dans quoi je m'engageai!" riposta-t-elle._

_"Mouais... N'empêche que tu m'as fait ramer!"_

_"Oui, mais sachez, Monsieur, que je ne suis pas une filles facile! Même pour le plus beau mec du monde!"_

_" Très flatteur, je te remercie!" ria-t-il._

_" Après tout je t'ai sélectionné parmi des centaines de mecs."_

_" Et je suis bien content que tu l'aies fait! Alice et toi aviez fait le même choix. Mais j'espérai que tu gagnerais..."_

_"Ah oui?"_

_"Oui. Elle était beaucoup trop hystérique à mon goût! Je ne l'aurai jamais supportée!"_

Ils rièrent. Jasper s'arrêta soudainement et la dévora du regard. Elle savait ce que ce regard voulait dire, pour l'avoir croisé des millions de fois. Elle se détacha de lui et ôta sa petite robe à bretelles. Les yeux de son homme s'assombrirent encore plus alors qu'il se déshabillait lui aussi. Il se jeta sur elle avant qu'elle ne puisse prononcer un mot. Ses caresses étaient divines et faisaient hérisser tous ses poils. Il déposa une myriade de baisers le long de son cou, puis sur son épaule. Il suçota chacun de ses seins, puis les aspira doucement, gardant le téton entre ses dents pour la faire gémir. Elle se cambra et enroula ses bras autour du cou de son homme. Il continua à faire vagabonder sa langue sur le corps de sa partenaire, jouant au passage avec son nombril. Lorsqu'il atteignit sa fine toison, elle soupira d'aise et il put sentir l'impatience l'envahir. Ne voulant pas la faire attendre, il joua avec son clitoris, tournoyant sans cesse autour d'elle, se délèctant de son jus si agréable et savoureux.

Elle gémit sous ses caresses, murmurant son prénom encore et encore. Ne tenant plus il l'attira tout contre lui. Son pénis vint se coller contre ses fesses et elle écarta doucement les jambes. Il la pénétra facilement, guidé par l'humidité de son vagin. Elle gémit encore et il souffla, comme s'il était apaisé par la situation.

Mon Dieu, Marie, tu es tellement prête pour moi... Huuummm.

Leurs deux corps se mirent à vibrer l'un contre l'autre, et à se déhancher de manière voluptueuse et sensuelle. Les mains de Jasper avaient migré vers le petit paquet de nerfs de Marie afin de la stimuler encore plus. Il allait et venait en elle, suffisement fort pour la faire gémir et pousser des petits cris de plaisir. Elle le supplia d'aller plus vite mais il ne voulait pas lui faire mal. Il voulait être doux. Pour elle. Pour eux. C'était leur moment de bonheur, et il voulait le faire en douceur.

Ses parois se resserrèrent, signe que l'orgasme et la délivrance approchaient. Son pénis, englobé de la sorte, ne pourrait pas résister bien longtemps. Il pinca légèrement le clitoris de sa belle, et ce fut l'apothéose. Elle vibra sous ses doigts et se cambra comme jamais alors qu'elle libérait son plaisir. Il vint en elle, en longs jets chauds et puissants.

Mariiiiiie !

Jazzzzzzzzzz...

Lorsque leurs respirations redevinrent normales, Jasper ramena Marie vers lui et l'embrassa. Il posa sa main sur le ventre de sa compagne et l'alliance qu'elle lui avait mise au doigt quelques semaines auparavant étincela. Il sursauta, sans aucune raison apparente. Elle sourit :

Tu l'as senti?

Oh. C'était le bébé?

Oui, gros bêta, que voulais-tu que ce soit d'autre?

Il ria et l'embrassa encore une fois, la serrant tout contre lui.

**FIN**


	11. Chapter 11

**OS 365 jours 1er février**

– **SPA- **

Je devais faire la fermeture du centre nautique ce soir. Pour la quatrième fois consécutive. J'avais hâte que ma collègue revienne de vacances pour que je puisse retrouver un rythme normal. Notre cher patron, Royce King, était trop radin pour engager quelqu'un en intérim pour la remplacer.

Les transats étaient parfaitement rangés, les serviettes étaient parties à la lingerie et la femme de ménage avait nettoyé les sols. Il ne me restait plus qu'à vérifier que les saunas étaient bien éteints ainsi que le hammam.

J'entrai dans le premier sauna afin d' être sûre qu'il n'y avait plus personne. Tout était en place. Je remis quand même le baquet d'eau dans le coin de l'entrée, juste pour me donner bonne conscience.

Lorsque j'entrai dans le deuxième sauna, je fus stupéfaite d'y trouver quelqu'un. Je poussai un cri de surprise et l'homme se releva aussitôt en m'entendant crier.

Bella! Tu m'as fait peur!

Jasper? Mais que fais-tu là? Demandai-je tout en le dévisageant de haut en bas. Il n'était couvert que d'une minuscule serviette.

Je crois que c'est clair non? Dit-il d'un ton presque glacial.

Tu es censé surveiller le centre dans ton bureau! Pas être ici!

J'ai terminé de bosser il y a quinze minutes. Le service automatique a pris le relais, Bella!

Il est si tard que ça?

Oui. Tu devrais être rentrée chez toi.

J'allais le faire. Mais j'étais censée éteindre le sauna avant de partir!

Oh... Angela ne le fait jamais le vendredi. Elle sait que je profite du sauna quand je finis mon service.

Je n'étais pas au courant. Je ne travaille jamais le vendredi, habituellement.

Ce n'est pas grave. J'avais terminé de toute façon.

Je compte sur toi pour éteindre. Bonne soirée Jazz.

Bonne soirée, Isabella.

Sa voix rauque et la façon dont il avait prononcé mon prénom en entier avaient fait tressauter mon coeur et des milliers de papillons avaient voleté dans mon ventre. Je m'étais retrouvée devant Jasper, presque nu, et je l'avais pratiquement agressé. Toutes les filles qui travaillaient au SPA fantasmaient sur lui, et j'avouai ne pas être insensible à ses charmes.

_"Putain mais pourquoi est-ce que je suis en train de partir?" _me demandai-je.

Je faillis faire demi-tour mais me ravisai. Je n'allais quand même pas lui sauter dessus! J'avais des valeurs et je ne pourrais jamais faire un truc pareil! Même si Jasper m'avait toujours intéressée et que s'il m'avait invitée à sortir j'aurais dit oui. _"Swan, putain, rentre chez toi et oublie tes idées lubriques..."_

C'est ce que je fis. Je rentrai, pris une bonne douche et enfilai une petite nuisette gris-argent. Je me fis une tisane, et m'installai devant mon ordinateur pour lire le nouveau chapitre de ma fiction préférée.

C'est alors qu'on frappa à ma porte. Je jetai un oeil à la pendule 22h30. Qui pouvait venir chez moi à cette heure-là? Je me levai et regardai dans le judas.

_"Putain! Jasper! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là?" _me demandai-je. J'ouvris la porte. Il était avachi contre le mur, de manière vraiment sexy. Il faisait tourner un trousseau de clé autour de son index, un sourire moqueur affiché sur son visage.

Tu avais oublié tes clés! J'ai pensé que tu en aurais besoin! Dit-il, un air de malice dans les yeux.

Effectivement... Merci beaucoup. Je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte.

Tu semblais si pressée de partir tout à l'heure.

Je... Oui. La journée a été longue. Tu veux entrer? J'ai fait de la tisane.

Tu semblais plutôt prête à aller te coucher, dit-il en détaillant ma tenue.

Je n'ai pas sommeil. J'étais... en train de lire. Baffouillai-je.

Si tu insistes... Je veux bien.

Il entra dans mon appartement, et tandis que je préparai sa tisane, il enleva sa veste et s'installa dans mon canapé.

Tes lectures ont l'air très intéressantes! Railla-t-il.

Une de mes passions, dis-je sans me démonter. J'avais oublié de fermer l'ordi et j'en étais restée à un passage croustillant entre les deux personnages principaux de l'histoire...

Vraiment? Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil. Et c'est pour ça que tu t'es échapée comme une voleuse du sauna?

Quoi? Demandai-je surprise.

Tout ton corps a vibré Isabella. Un vrai tremblement de terre. Et ne nie pas. J'ai ressenti la même chose quand tu as ouvert cette porte.

Je... non... Je... que?

Je crois que parler avec toi ne sert pas à grand chose. Je vais essayer autre chose...

Et avant que je ne puisse dire autre chose, ses lèvres s'étaient posées sur les miennes. Ses mains s'étaient enfouies dans mes cheveux et avaient glissé dans mon cou, puis dans mon dos. Il mit fin à notre baiser et dit:

J'ai voulu ça tellement de fois sans oser le faire...

Il m' embrassa de nouveau et quémanda l'accès à ma bouche. Je lui accordai et nos langues se découvrirent, se touchèrent, s'enlacèrent. La chaleur de nos corps monta en flèche et nos respirations se firent beaucoup plus intenses. Je gémis lamentablement, et je le sentis sourire contre ma bouche. Il me souleva de terre et m'amena jusque dans ma chambre, comme s'il connaissait les lieux. Il me posa sur le lit et se déshabilla... entièrement. Son érection était fièrement dressée et j'avais désormais une preuve du désir qui l'habitait. Il s'approcha de moi et releva ma nuisette jusqu'à ma taille. Il fit rouler mon string le long de mes jambes avant de me l'enlever et de le jeter par terre. Il caressa tout mon corps avec sa langue, n'oubliant aucun recoin. Je vibrai sous sa langue experte et gémissai alors qu'il torturait mon petit paquet de nerfs. J'haletai et le suppliai de venir en moi. Malgré ça, il prenait tout son temps, me faisant languir sous ses caresses divines et orgasmiques.

Jasper, j'ai envie de te sentir en moi. S'il-te-plaît... suppliai-je encore une fois.

Tu es si pressée... ma Bella...

Ose dire que tu ne l'es pas non plus... dis-je d'une voix rauque.

Il grogna, et pour toute réponse s'enfonça en moi. Il était doux et tendre. Je ressentai chaque mouvement, chaque geste. Son corps était fin et gracile, et il se mouvait avec aisance sur moi. En moi. Je crochetai mes jambes autour de sa taille afin qu'il s'enfonce plus loin et frappe mon point G avec véhémence. Ce qu'il fit. Il me semblait que l'on se comprenait sans avoir besoin de se parler. C'était étrange mais vraiment excitant et érotique.

Mon vagin se serrait de plus en plus et ma respiration devenait de plus en plus incontrôlable. Je le sentai proche de l'orgasme, et j'avais envie de venir avec lui, à cet instant présent. Je le lui chuchotai dans l'oreille et son sourire ravageur s'afficha sur son visage angélique. Une dernière poussée nous suffit à atteindre notre paroxysme et à nous noyer sous l'orgasme qui a déferlé sur nous, tel une vague incontrôlable.

Nous mirent un certain temps à redescendre de notre petit nuage. Nous nous sentions si bien que ça en était effrayant.

Je n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'il s'est passé. Dis-je tout bas.

Si tu veux je peux essayer de te convaincre que tout cela n'a pas été un rêve... susurra-t-il.

C'est vraiment très tentant...

Hum, Bella, je suis obligée de te prendre au mot...

Ses yeux magnifiques se noircirent de désir et il se jeta sur moi, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Je crois que c'était le cas. Ca l'était pour moi, en tous cas.

**FIN**


	12. Chapter 12

**OS 365 jours 2 février Baby sitting**

Ma journée de boulot avait été vraiment pourrie. J'avais eu l'impression que tout le monde en avait après moi. "Bella par ci! Bella par là! Bella j'ai besoin de toi en salle info, Bella on t' attend en réunion.

Ras le bol ! Bella en avait par dessus la tête et voulait rentrer chez elle.

Nessie avait dû s'endormir. Je pourrais toujours lui faire un petit bisou en rentrant, mais ce n'était pas pareil... Comme j'aurai aimé rentrer pour le dîner, ou même pour l'histoire du soir. Mais non. C'était encore ma baby-sitter qui avait fait tout ça. Les jeux, le bain, le repas, l'histoire, le coucher.

C'était une sensation horrible que de se sentir comme une mère indigne, qui laissait sa fille aux bons soins d'une baby-sitter. Je devais vraiment remédier à ça. Très très vite !

Alors que j'allais m'engouffrer dans le métro, mon portable sonna. Edward ! Je soupirai. Il ne manquait plus que lui. Je décrochai, à contre coeur.

Allô?

C'est Edward. Où es-tu?

Je sors juste du travail. Contrairement à toi, j'ai un boulot qui me fait vivre.

Ne commence pas.

Et toi, où es-tu?

A Hawaï.

QUOI? Hurlai-je dans le combiné.

Un pote m'a proposé un truc intéressant, alors je l'ai suivi.

Tu comptes passer voir ta fille un jour ou tu plantes ta tente là-bas pour 10 ans?

Je serais là à Noël.

C'est trop sympa de ta part... Tu m'appellais pour quoi?

Pour rien, laisse tomber.

Ne me demande pas de fric Edward, c'est non d'office.

Comment va Nessie? Demanda-t-il, sûrement pour éluder mes propos.

Parfaitement bien.

D'accord. Envoie-moi des photos par mail, j'ai une connexion ici. OK?

On verra, soupirai-je. Edward, je voudrais rentrer à la maison. J'ai eu une sale journée.

A plus Bella!

C'est ça.

Je raccrochai et soupirai encore une fois. Mon ex était lamentable. Au chomage depuis toujours, il ne trouvait de boulot que quand c'était vraiment nécessaire. Heureusement, nous n'avions jamais été mariés. Aujourd'hui, il parcourait le monde avec ses "potes" et vivait de ce que la nature lui donnait. Il ne voyait jamais notre fille, qui aurait bientôt trois ans. Et ça me rendait à la fois triste et très en colère.

C'est donc dans un état de nervosité palpable que je rentrai à la maison. Je déposai les clés sur le comptoir de la cuisine, et balançai mon sac dans le canapé. Jasper y était assis et lisait un de mes magazines people.

Bonsoir Jasper. Nessie a été sage?

Comme une image, ne vous inquiétez pas. Elle a bien mangé et s'est endormie juste après l'histoire du soir.

Je vais aller l'embrasser et vous pourrez partir, dis-je le coeur serré.

Mon petit ange était profondément endormi. Je lui déposai un baiser sur le front, ramenai sa couverture sur elle et quittai la pièce.

Jasper était sur le point de partir, quand il me demanda si tout allait bien. Je lui racontai ma journée ainsi que le coup de téléphone d'Edward. Cela faisait deux ans que je l'avais engagé pour garder Nessie, et même si j'avais été réticente au départ, il faisait vraiment l'affaire.

Vous avez l'air tendue, Bella, dit-il en s'approchant de moi. Vous voulez que je vous prépare une tisane?

Non merci. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous.

Bella, asseyez-vous quelques instants. Vous avez besoin de vous relaxer. Et je suis un expert en massages apaisants.

Vraiment?

Absolument. Laissez vous faire. Ordonna-t-il.

Je fus vraiment surprise de la facilité avec laquelle je m'étais laissée faire. En quelques minutes, je me sentais déjà beaucoup mieux, et lorsque les mains de Jasper quittèrent mes épaules, je me sentis comme... abandonnée. Je le remerciai, et sans comprendre pourquoi, je lui déposai un baiser sur la joue. Ses yeux s'obscurcirent aussitôt, et avant que je ne me lève, il avait attrapé mon poignet, m'avait attirée à lui et avait posé ses lèvres sur les miennes. Emportée par la fureur qui partageait toujours un coin de mon corps, je répondis à son baiser et le laissai envahir ma bouche. Nos langues se trouvèrent et entamèrent un ballet frénétique et endiablé. Ses mains fourrageaient dans mes cheveux et les miennes carressaient son dos. Sa chemise et mon chemisier furent bientôt hors-circuit. Il ravageait mon cou avec sa bouche alors que j'ondulai contre le tissu de son pantalon afin de bien l'exciter. Il grogna et m'ordonna de finir de me déshabiller, ce que je fis. Il en profita pour se débarasser de son pantalon et de son boxer. Puis en quelques mouvements habiles, il m'attrapa et m'empala sur son sexe. Il avait trouvé le temps de mettre une capote entre temps, ce qui me surpris car je n'avais rien vu.

Putain Bella, tu es tellement serrée et mouillée pour moi. Bouge sur moi!

J'obéissai, sans réfléchir. Je ne voulais surtout pas réfléchir. J'avais besoin de cette partie de jambes en l'air pour décompresser, et Jasper n'avait pas pû mieux tomber. En plus, il était vraiment beau gosse, ce qui ne gâchait rien. Bien au contraire.

Je continuai donc à danser de manière très sensuelle sur sa virilité, et il m'empoigna les fesses pour me faire comprendre d'aller plus vite. Il grogna à plusieurs reprises, alors que je gémissai impunément. Nos respirations étaient erratiques et je pouvais sentir l'orgasme se construire en moi à mesure que j'allai et venai sur lui. Je pris appui sur ses épaules légèrement musclées afin de le pousser tout au fond de mon antre. Il jura et releva les hanches brusquement afin approfondir mon geste. Je criai alors qu'une déferlante s'abattait sur moi, secouant tout mon corps de spasmes. Il jouit juste après moi, déversant sa semence en longs jets dans le préservatif.

Nous restâmes immobiles quelques instants, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Puis, je me retirai et descendis du canapé. Nous nous rhabillâmes en silence, puis Jasper s'en alla après m'avoir souhaité une bonne nuit.

Je ne le revis plus après ça. J'avais vite regrété cette folie passagère qui nous avait atteinte. Je n'aurai jamais dû coucher avec lui, c'était certain. Il travaillait depuis si longtemps ici qu'il serait difficile de trouver quelqu'un susceptible de le remplacer.

Une seule chose était sûre la baby-sitter de Nessie serait une femme. Il était hors de question que ce faux pas se reproduise.

**FIN**


	13. Chapter 13

**Os 365 jours. 3 février. Les jeux de rôle de Bella et Eward (3)**

Edward?

Mmmmh...

Tu pourrais me partager avec quelqu'un?

Tu... Tu veux dire sexuellement?

Oui...

J'adorerai... Tant que ça ne reste que sexuel. Tu penses à quelqu'un en particulier?

Non. Enfin, j'y ai réfléchi, mais je pensai qu'on pouvait choisir à deux.

Si tu penses à Emmett, n'y compte pas! Je ne pourrais jamais partager mon lit et ma femme avec mon frère, dit-il dégoûté.

Edward ! Ne dis pas de sottises... Non, je pensai plutôt à Paul ou à Jacob.

Mouais... Je suis pas super pote avec eux. Ce sont plutôt tes amis.

Tu as raison... Alors Jasper?

Depuis sa rupture avec Alice, il est pas mal renfermé. Mais on peut tenter le coup.

Super, ça lui remontera le moral. Et puis, il est beau gosse Jazz! Et surtout c'est quelqu'un d'assez ouvert! On lui en parle quand?

On l'invite à dîner demain, et on lui demande.

Jasper avait accepté notre proposition. Il avait d'abord ouvert des yeux grands comme des soucoupes, puis il avait froncé les sourcils, comme s'il réfléchissait. Il s'était pincé l'arrête du nez, avait avalé son verre de vin cul-sec, et nous avait donné son accord.

Nous avions sourit, satisfaits de sa réponse. Puis, je m'étais levée pour m'installer sur ses genoux. J'avais posé mes lèvres sur les siennes afin de briser toute trace de malaise entre nous. Il avait tout de suite répliqué, forçant la barrière de mes lèvres. Nos langues se mêlèrent et notre baiser s'approfondit. Il grogna et je sentis aussitôt son érection se former sous son pantalon. Au moins lui, il n'était pas long à la détente!

Edward s'approcha de nous et caressa mes cheveux.

Allons dans la chambre. Nous y serons mieux.

Jasper me souleva et me porta jusqu'à la chambre, guidé par Edward. Il me déposa sur le lit, et entreprit d'ouvrir mon chemisier, alors qu'Edward retirait mon pantalon. Ils me couvraient tous deux de doux baisers et la sensation de ces deux bouches sur moi me donnaient des frissons dans tout le corps. Je tremblai de désir, émoustillée par ces émotions. Je gémis pour les inciter à continuer, et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Edward s'attaqua à mon string, lequel disparut sans demander son reste. Jasper s'occupait de mes seins, dont les pointes érigées ne demandaient qu'à être suçées et titillées.

Je grognai férocement lorsque qu'Edward enfonça sa langue dans ma chatte et entreprit des mouvements circulaires sur mon petit paquet de nerfs. Jasper étouffa mes gémissements en m'embrassant férocement, tout en promenant ses doigts sur mes seins.

Oh mon Dieu, encore... gémis-je.

Ils intensifièrent leurs mouvements et il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour jouir sous leurs mains expertes. C'était la meilleure expérience de toute ma vie, et ce n'était pas encore terminé... Bordel, j'allais finir liquéfiée et morte de plaisir !

Dès que ma respiration se calma, je me relevai et me calai entre les jambes de Jasper. Son membre était vraiment dur et prêt à me recevoir. Je le pris en bouche, et je sentis Jazz se raidir sous mon assaut. Edward me caressait les fesses et traçait des arabesques dans mon dos. J'allai et venai sur le membre tendu de Jazz, faisant monter le plaisir en lui, alors qu'Edward explorait maintenant les plis de mon sexe au même rythme. Avant que Jasper ne vienne dans ma bouche, les garçons interchangèrent leurs places et désormais je suçai Edward et Jasper me carressait. Il introduisit ses doigts en moi, ce qui me fit gémir davantage et m'excita tellement que j'accélérai mes mouvements autour du sexe d'Edward. Sa respiration s'intensifia et je sentis son membre gonfler de plus en plus.

Edward, j'ai besoin de toi en moi... Maintenant! Ordonnai-je, pantelante.

Il s'exécuta et fut sur moi en deux temps, trois mouvements. Il me pénétra durement, me faisant hurler de plaisir. Japer fut à mes côtés rapidement, étouffant mes cris avec sa bouche. Sa présence à mes côtés me rendait vraiment vulnérable et je gémis impunément dans sa bouche. Edward nous fit rouler sur le lit afin que je me retrouve sur lui. Japer en profita pour se coller contre mes fesses, me faisant sentir son érection. Je sentis un liquide froid contre ma petite entrée, puis les doigts de Jazz qui s'immiscaient petit à petit en moi.

Hummm, tu es si parfaite Bella. Es-tu prête à me recevoir en toi?

Oui... couinai-je. C'est tout ce que j'ai pû dire.

Il enfila un préservatif, qu'il avait dû badigeonner de lubrifiant car lorsqu'il présenta son pénis à l'entrée de mon anus, je sentis qu'il était froid. Il me pénétra doucement, de manière sûre et experte. Edward était toujours en moi, et, même s'il avait ralenti le rythme, continuai à me pénétrer...

Respire, Bella, et détends-toi, me murmura Jasper en m'embrassant dans le cou.

J'obéis et il en profita pour insinuer toute sa longueur en moi. Un cri de bonheur et de stupéfaction m'échappa. Leurs deux sexes en moi s'activaient, doucement, et me procuraient un bien-être phénoménal. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça auparavant.

Bordel, Bella c'est bon! Jura Edward.

Oui, encore les garçons. Faites-moi vibrer...

Ils s'activèrent en moi plus rapidement, m'amenant progressivement au septième ciel. Une énorme boule de feu semblait avoir élu domicile au fond de mes entrailles et menacait d'exploser à tout moment...

Oh Bella, tu es très serrée... Viens pour nous Bella! Me somma Edward.

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour exploser. Littéralement. La boule de feu me transperça de part en part, et l'orgasme qui me gagna me fit vibrer toute entière. De la racine des cheveux jusqu'au bout des doigts de pieds! Waouh ! Mon corps se cambra tellement que je ressentis les prémices des courbatures que j'aurais sans aucun doute le lendemain matin... Jasper et Edward vinrent à l'unisson en prononçant mon prénom, intensifiant ainsi le plaisir que je ressentai en ce moment fabuleux.

Nos respirations étaient hachurées et il nous fallut quelques minutes avant de pouvoir bouger de nouveau. Jasper se retira de moi alors qu' Edward m'attrapa par la taille et me coucha à ses côtés dans notre lit. Après s'être débarassé de la capote, Jazz hésita avant de nous rejoindre. Il me caressa les cheveux et murmura

Tu as été formidable Bella.

Jasper a raison ma chérie, tu a été époustoufflante.

C'était génial les gars, mais la prochaine fois, il y a quelque chose que j'aimerai tenter...

Oh? Et c'est quoi?

J'aimerai que vous vous embrassiez! Annonçai-je.

Ils ouvrirent grand les yeux et me regardèrent, sucpicieux. J'éclatai de rire en voyant leurs têtes.

Arrêtez de faire cette tête là! Je plaisantai !

FIN

Note La question est est-ce que MOI je plaisante? Lol^


	14. Chapter 14

**OS 365 jours. 5 février. Au feu les pompiers !**

**Merci encore à Marie pour m'avoir soufflé quelques idées... Donc dédicace oblige une nouvelle fois...**

_POV Bella_

_"Bonjour Seattle, il est sept heures. Le soleil brille alors profitez-en pour..."_

J'appuie avec rage sur le radio réveil pour l'éteindre. L'appareil tombe au sol et le cadran se brise. _Merde ! _Je sors du lit et marche sur un bout de plastique qui a dû voler par ici. _Fais chier ! Il me faut du café. D'urgence ! _

Les journées comme celles-ci finissent rarement bien. Après m'être enfoncé ce bout de plastique dans le pied, je me suis cogné le genou dans le coin de mon lit, puis je me suis rendue compte qu'il n'y avait pas d'eau chaude dans ma douche (j'avais oublié qu'ils faisaient des travaux...) et pour couronner le tout, j'ai glissé en sortant de la cabine et je me suis retrouvée sur les fesses, au milieu de ma salle de bain.

_C'était vraiment une sale journée qui commençait..._

Je me dirige vers la cuisine, sort le pain de mie du placard, dont j'évite la porte de justesse. _Et ça continue... _Je glisse les tranches dans le toaster, et mets la cafetière en route.

Puis, tout arrive très vite. Une flamme qui sort du toaster, la cafetière qui explose ou du moins c'est ce que je crois, vu le bruit que ça a fait. Le feu se répand, à une allure vertigineuse. J'attrape mon mobile et compose le 18. Je décris l'étendue des dégats et le mec au bout du fil m'explique ce qu'il faut immédiatement faire. J'obéis sans demander mon reste et ça fonctionne. Je me plaque contre la porte de la cuisine et me laisse doucement glisser au sol.

_"Mademoiselle? Vous êtes toujours en ligne?"_

_"Je.. oui." dis-je haletante._

_"Nous allons envoyer un de nos hommes à votre domicile pour constater les dégâts et vérifier que tout est sous contrôle. Vous pouvez me donner votre adresse?"_

_"Bien sûr..."_

Quelques minutes plus tard, on sonne à la porte. J'ouvre sans vérifier dans l'oeilleton. Et je me retrouve nez à nez avec un homme magnifique.

_" Mademoiselle Swan, je fais partie de la brigade de la ville et je viens vérifier que votre appartement est en ordre après le départ d'incendie quelques minutes plus tôt." _annonce-t-il.

_"Je... Oui, bien entendu, entrez." _bredouillai-je.

Je le regarde entrer. Son visage me dit quelque chose. Ses petites boucles blondes... Ses yeux noisette... Ce petit sourire et cette expression espiègle sur son visage...

_" Tout est sous contrôle Mademoiselle Swan. Mais vous devriez changer le système élèctrique de votre appartement. Rien est aux normes ici..."_

_"Oui le propriétaire doit le faire... Mais il traîne un peu."_

_"Bien... Mettez-lui la pression et allez au commissariat expliquer cet incident. Ca fera peut-être avancer les choses..."_

Je le scrute. Ces yeux. Ce regard. Ce sourire. Merde ! Mais oui !

_"Vous vous appellez Jasper n'est-ce pas?"_

_"Je... Oui. Comment le savez vous?" _Il est décontenancé.

"_Jasper Whitlock ?"_

_"Oui. On se connait?"_

_"Bella Swan? Ca ne vous dit vraiment rien? On était ensemble au collège de Forks!"_

_"Mais bien sûr ! Comme ai-je pû oublier? Ton nom me disait quelque chose mais je n'arrivai pas à mettre le doigt dessus..." _s'excuse-t-il.

Je souris. Il est toujours aussi mignon. Même si ça fait des années que je ne l'ai pas vu. Il porte une veste de pompier à demi ouverte et je peux voir une partie de son torse. Hum, il a l'air musclé... Pas tout à fait taillé pour être pompier, mais assez pour être sacrément endurant... _Arrête de baver, Swan ! _

_" Ca fait plaisir de te revoir... Tu veux boire un verre?"_

_"Oui, pourquoi pas. Je dois faire mon rapport à mon chef, puis je suis libre comme l'air... sauf si on m'appelle..." _Il me sourit et brandit un talkie-walkie de sa ceinture. _"Whitlock pour Cullen. Tout est sous contrôle. Je répète, tout est sous contrôle." __**"Cullen pour Whitlock. OK le bleu. Bonne soirée ! Et garde ton talkie à portée d'oreille!" **__"Whitlock pour Cullen. Ok patron! Terminé" __**"Terminé."**_

Je réprime un rire.

_"Le Bleu, hein?"_

_" Ouais... J'ai été engagé il n'y a pas longtemps et c'est mon surnom..." _grinçe-t-il.

_" Tu veux du café? Enfin si ma cafetière n'explose pas..."_

_"Je veux bien." rit-il._

_"Ne te moque pas!"_

_OOoooOOoooOO_

Nous avons passé des heures à discuter, à évoquer des souvenirs. Cet homme est merveilleux, et je dois avouer qu'il m'attire... Du moins, il donne envie qu'on s'intéresse un peu plus à lui... Bon d'accord, beaucoup plus ! Je décide donc de jauger ses réactions. Je m'approche de lui, dans le canapé et lui murmure à l'oreille

_"J'ai un peu froid... Il y a des chances que tu me prêtes ta veste pour me réchauffer?"_

Il écarquille les yeux et m'interroge du regard. J'acquiesce silencieusement. Ses yeux se noircissent. Il ôte sa veste et je peux désormais admirer son magnifique torse saillant. Hummm... Pas mal. Je me lèche la lèvre supérieuer puis mordille l'inférieure. Férocement.

_"Essaierais-tu de me séduire, Bella?" _Sa voix est rauque.

_"Il semblerait..."_

_"Hum, je vois... Peut-être alors que je devrais aussi me débarasser de ça (_il ôte ses chaussures_) puis de ceci (_son pantalon et ses chaussettes se retrouvent au sol_)... Est-ce que la vue te plaît, Isabella?"_

Il avait appuyé chaque syllabe de mon prénom. Et c'était foutrement sexy. Il se tient désormais devant moi, en boxer et la proéminence à l'intérieur prouve que je l'excite vraiment...

"_Il me semble que nous nous devons d'être à égalité." _soufflai-je en ôtant ma nuisette.

_"Ca serait en effet plus équitable..." _raille-t-il, un sourire ravageur sur le visage.

Waouh ! Sans mauvais jeu de mots, j'ai le feu, et je veux qu'il me l'éteigne ! Littéralement ! Cet homme, que j'avais connu il y a longtemps, et que je redécouvre aujourd'hui, est en train de me rendre complètement folle...

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire 'ouf il se jette sur ma bouche et m'enserre dans ses bras forts et musclés. Il se cale entre mes jambes et d'un mouvement rapide m'allonge sur le canapé. Je lui rends son baiser et bientôt nos langues se mêlent en un vrai combat de titans. Chacun de nous essaie de prendre le dessus sur l'autre et pousse des grognements bestiaux quand il perd la bataille. Mon bas ventre se serre au fur et à mesure que nos langues bataillent, et je peux sentir ma petite culotte s'humidifier légèrement. Ses mains migrent rapidement vers mes seins, les titillant férocement et jouant avec ferveur avec eux. Mon corps commence à s'enflammer et plus il me touche plus je menace de me consumer.

_"S'il-te-plaît Jasper, laissons tomber les préliminaires, ou je vais prendre feu dans la minute..." _suppliai-je

_"Bella... Je suis un jeune pompier mais je sais éteindre les incendies... Surtout ceux-là..." _souffle-t-il d'une voix rauque.

_"Alors éteins-moi, et vite, avant que je ne succombe."_

_"Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie si tu succombais à cause de moi!" _annonçe-t-il.

D'un geste rapide et appliqué, il enlève son boxer, enfile un préservatif et arrache ma petite culotte. Je pousse un hoquet de surprise et le regarde, hagarde. Son sourire ravageur est affiché sur son visage angélique et il se place devant mon entrée intime. Je grogne de frustration et soulève mon bassin pour l'inviter à entrer en moi. Il m'attrape par les hanches et m'attire dans ses bras pour m'empaler sur sa queue. Je place mes bras autour de son cou et mes jambes autour de sa taille et bouge sur lui doucement pour m'habituer à sa longueur. _Nom de Dieu, ce mec est monté comme une divinité Greque. _

Il souris et m'embrasse à nouveau. J'accélère mes mouvements sur lui et nos respirations suivent ce rythme effréné. Nos peaux claquent l'une contre l'autre et se recouvrent d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Nous grognons, et poussons des petits cris de plaisir. Chacun de nous deux veut tenir le plus longtemps possible, afin de ne pas mettre un terme à cette passion entre nous.

Jasper me griffe le dos et je pousse un râle de plaisir à son contact. Cela suffit à déclencher mon orgasme, fulgurant et entêtant. C'est violent, puissant et je ne vois rien d'autre que toutes les étoiles qui constituent notre galaxie. Il me semble avoir fait beaucoup de bruit même si je n'en ai vraiment pas l'habitude. Jasper vient en moi juste après, murmurant mon prénom dans le creux de mon oreille... C'est le son le plus sexy que je n'ai jamais entendu. Je soupire d'aise alors que nos corps reprennent leurs rythmes normaux et que nos coeurs cessent de tambouriner.

Nous restons imbriqués quelques instants avant de se séparer et de se lover l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé.

_"Tu vas être obligé de repartir?"_

_"Seulement si on m'appelle." _répond-t-il en montrant son talkie des yeux.

_"Je voulais dire, après..."_

_"Non, là rien ne m'y oblige... Je suis bien ici..."_

_"Oh... Alors c'est parfait Jazz. C'est parfait." _murmurai-je avant de m'endormir.

**FIN**


	15. Chapter 15

**Os 365 jours, 6 février. Inspiration.**

**Notes**** Bonne lecture. Le texte en italique correspond aux pensées de Bella... **

"_Zut zut et zut ! Rien à faire je n'y arrive pas ! Foutu chapitre ! Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr !" _râlai-je intérieurement.

Plus de deux heures que j'essayai d'écrire une ligne du nouveau chapitre de ma fiction, et rien n'y faisait ! Pas une once d'inspiration, pas une goutte d'idée ! Rien ! Nada !

C'était le chapitre crucial, celui où l'héroïne, Kristen, faisait l'amour avec l'homme de sa vie, Rob. Malgré ça, je n'y arrivai pas. J'étais en panne sèche d'inspiration et ça ne m'était jamais arrivé auparavant...

Je balançai mon stylo à travers la table basse, ainsi que mon carnet de notes, puis fermai mon ordinateur portable d'un geste rageur. Je jurai intérieurement, sachant que mon mari détestait quand je le faisais.

"Bella, que se passe-t-il?" demanda-t-il.

"Je n'arrive pas à écrire ce satané chapitre." boudai-je.

"Oh, je vois. Et de quoi ça parle ton chapitre?" Il s'approche de moi et m'enlace dans ses bras.

"Je... et bien... C'est le moment où ils font l'amour..." murmurai-je. Mon visage est devenu rouge écarlate en quelques secondes.

"Mmmmh. Tu veux que je t'aide?" sussura-t-il dans mon cou

"Comment tu pourrais m'aider? Tu ne connais pas l'histoire!"

"Raconte-moi."

Je lui contai toute l'histoire, n'omettant aucun détail. Il souria à plusieurs reprises.

"Voilà, tu sais tout. Et je les ai laissés plantés là comme deux idiots, au milieu de la salle à manger de Kristen. A se regarder dans le blanc des yeux."

"Je vois... Mettons-nous en situation." annonça-t-il.

Je le regardai, bouche-bée. Il m'entraîna au milieu du salon. Il s'écarta de moi de quelques pas. Son regard s'assombrit, comme celui de Rob dans ma fiction. "_Nom de Dieu ! Qu'est-ce qu'il préparait?"_

"Tu es si belle ce soir..." murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque. "Viens!"

Je m'approchai de lui, intimidée par sa voix. Comme Kristen l'aurait fait. Il prit ma main et la plaça autour de son cou. La sienne encercla ma taille et m' attira fortement contre lui. Sa bouche frôla mon cou, et il lécha ma jugulaire. Je déglutis.

"Tu vois, rien n'est compliqué. On joue dans la sensualité. Des petits baisers le long de ton cou, de ta clavicule. Et je termine par ton épaule." Il joignit les gestes à ses paroles.

"_Huuummm c'est si bon."_ Je fermai les yeux et me laissai aller. J'avais une folle envie d'écrire à présent, mais je savais que mon mari avait prévu autre chose pour moi... Alors je me laissai aller à son fantasme, sachant très bien que je n'allai pas le regretter... Bien au contraire.

"Je fais maintenant glisser une de tes bretelles le long de ton épaule, puis l'autre. Et en un rien de temps, ta petite robe glisse par terre et dévoile ton corps sublime." Ses yeux se noircirent encore davantage et il me poussa gentiment jusqu'à la table de la salle à manger. Mes fesses en touchèrent le rebord un peu froid. "A présent, tu vas m'enlever ma chemise, en prenant soin de défaire chaque bouton, un par un, puis tu ôteras mon short. Huuummm, oui, comme ça ma belle."

Il était en boxer devant moi, et je ne portai qu'un petit shorty sexy.

"Maintenant, Isabella, tu vas m'embrasser à en perdre haleine, car tu es à la fois excitée et inquiète de ce qui va t'arriver.

Je me jetai sur sa bouche et presque aussitôt, nos langues se mêlèrent, entamant une bataille sensuelle et érotique. D'un mouvement habile, il glissa ses doigts dans mon dessous afin de trouver mon petit bourgeon de chair. Je poussai un cri dans sa bouche.

"Tu es très réactive ma Bella, et j'aime ça. Je vais continuer à te caresser jusqu'à ce que tu t'abandonnes sous mes doigts. Sens comme ils tourbillonnent autour de ton bouton, sens comme tu deviens humide sous mes doigts. Sens comme ton corps commence à se tendre et à perdre le contrôle. Sens comme je te fais du bien Bella...

Il accéléra ses mouvements et je me perdis, jouissant sous ses caresses expertes et extrêmement érotiques. Mon corps se cambra sous ses doigts fins, et mes ongles se plantèrent dans son dos. Il siffla, mais fit abstraction de la douleur, continuant à taquiner mon intimité, tout en annonçant à voix haute ce qu'il allait me faire...

"Malgré tes surbresauts et tes lacérations, je continue à affoler ton clitoris, car il est encore tendu malgré la délivrance. Tu es trempée à présent, et je peux facilement glisser un doigt, puis deux en toi... et pomper avec jusqu'au fond de ton antre. Mais toujours en douceur, Bella, car j'aime jouer la carte de la sensualité avec ton corps. Ca te rend encore plus folle de désir pour moi. Ensuite, je te fais grimper sur cette table, je t'écarte doucement les cuisses pour te goûter jusqu'à épuisement total de ton jus délicieux.

_"Oh Mon Dieu ! J'allai me liquéfier à coup sûr. Ou combustionner. Ou les deux! Nos relations sexuelles avaient toujours été torrides mais je crois qu'on vivait LE meilleur moment de toute notre vie ! Ohh... Ohhh... Ouiii... Est-ce que j'allai encore jouir? Aussi vite? Oh mon Dieu, oui... Ahhhhh!"_

Un dernier coup de langue suffit à me faire venir à nouveau et à me faire grimper au septième ciel! J'avais envie de le supplier de me prendre sur cette table, mais c'était lui qui avait le srcipt et qui décidait de la suite ! _"Pitié!" _pensai-je.

Mon mari me regarda intensément et me fit un petit sourire presque sadique. "Tu as très envie que je te prenne sur cette table Isabella, n'est-ce pas?" J'opinai du chef. "Je vais le faire, sois rassurée, mais avant je vais te caresser encore avec ma langue, ici, puis là. Et encore là. Mmmh toutes ces parties de ton corps sont si érogènes. J'aime les caresser ou juste souffler dessus... comme ceci..."

_"Putain! Il veut ma mort! Je suis pratiquement en train de perdre pied une nouvelle fois... Pitié!"_

"Je retrouve tes lèvres, si pleines et pulpeuses, et ta langue si douce... Mmmhhh..." Il émit un petit grognement de satisfaction alors qu'il enfonçait à nouveau sa langue dans ma bouche. J'étais assaillie par une montagne d'émotions nouvelles mais tellement belles... Je ne connaissai pas le paradis mais j'étais certaine de ne pas en être loin.

"Oh Bella, sens à présent mon gland contre ta fente encore humide... Je suis prêt à entrer en toi, tout entier, et à te faire jouir une troisième fois... Car je sais que tu es proche d'un nouvel orgasme, n'est-ce pas?" Je gémis en signe d'approbation. "Mmmh oui, j'en étais sûr. Noue tes jambe autour de ma taille. Voilà c'est bien. Hum, tu es tellement impatiente."

S'il-teplaît, je... Ohhhhh ouiiiiiiiiiii. Mon Dieu, encore..."

"Hum oui, je suis ton Dieu si tu veux ma belle... Tu es si serrée ma puce que je ressens tout à l'intérieur de toi. Je ne suis pas loin de l'extase, mais pour le moment, je vais continuer à aller et venir en toi et à exercer des pressions sur ton point G. Caresse-moi Bella, je veux sentir tes mains sur moi quand je te fais l'amour. Dans mes cheveux, puis mon dos, et mes fesses... Enfonces-y tes ongles si tu le désires. Ohhh oui, c'est bon Bella. Ma Bella, je t'aime tellement fort... Hannnn..."

J' avais senti tout son corps se tendre au-dessus du mien avant qu'il ne se libère en moi en longs jets chauds. Il m'avait fait jouir une dernière fois, et nos cris s'étaient mêlés, emplissant notre salle à manger. Lorsque nos respirations se calmèrent, mon mari me souleva, me déposa dans le canapé et nous couvrit avec le plaid. Il souriai, visiblement satisfait.

"Tu vas pouvoir écrire ton chapitre désormais?"

"Je crois que oui... A moins que tu aies une autre idée..."

"Toujours aussi désireuse de mon corps divin..." rit-il.

"Je plaide coupable!" pouffai-je.

"Dis-moi chérie, juste une question. Pourquoi ton personnage s'appelle Rob? C'est tellement laid. Pourquoi ne pas l'appeller Taylor plutôt? C'est beaucoup plus joli!"

"Jacob ! Ce n'est qu'une histoire..." le grondai-je.

"Mouais... Alors à toi de m'en raconter maintenant!" dit-il en se jetant sur moi.

**FIN **


	16. Chapter 16

**OS 365 jours – Initiation – 9 juillet**

La porte de la réserve avait claqué et elles s'étaient retrouvées enfermées dedans alors que l'heure de la fermeture approchait. Évidemment, la porte ne s'ouvrait pas de l'intérieur, sauf avec un badge. Lequel se trouvait de l'autre côté de la porte. C'était vraiment pas de chance, surtout que le gardien allait fermer le magasin d'ici quelques minutes et qu'il était tellement bête qu'il ne penserait sûrement pas à vérifier s'il y avait encore quelqu'un ou non sur les lieux.

Lorsque la porte s'était refermée, elles s'étaient regardées l'une et l'autre, et Jane avait dit à sa collègue:

"Nessie, s'il-te-plaît, dis-moi que tu as ton badge."

"Non. Je l'ai laissé près de la caisse. Je pensais que tu avais le tien." couina-t-elle.

"Putain Ness! J'ai laissé le mien dans la cabine d'essayage."

"Oh non... On va rester coincer ici jusqu'à demain?"

"Si on compte sur le bon sens de Mike, c'est franchement ce qu'il va nous arriver! Car ce mec en a aucun!"

Alors que Jane jurait, Nessie se lamentait, la tête enfouie dans ses genoux. Elles n'avaient même pas leurs téléphones portables, puisqu'ils devaient rester éteints dans leur vestiaire pendant leurs heures de travail. Jane dérogeait souvent à la règle, mais pas cette fois.

"Arrête de chouiner, Ness ! Franchement tu as presque vingt ans, t'es pas une gamine ! T'es claustro c'est ça ?"

"Non... C'est pas ça !"

"Quoi alors ? Tu devais voir le beau Nahuel ce soir ?" ricana-t-elle.

"Oui..." souffla-t-elle. "C'est horrible, je ne peux même pas le prévenir ! "

"Il va s'en remettre, ce n'est qu'un mec après tout ! Tu lui feras une gâterie demain pour te faire pardonner !"

Nessie regarda sa collègue, les yeux ronds comme des billes. Jane rigola, étonnée d'avoir choqué la jeune-fille.

"Quoi ? Vous vous envoyez en l'air quand même ? Rassure-moi !"

"Je... Oui, mais..." bafouilla-t-elle en rougissant.

"Tu ne lui as jamais fait de gâterie ?"

"Non, nous ne pratiquons pas les... gâteries."

"Putain, Ness, crois-moi, tu loupes quelque chose ! Il n'y a rien de mieux que les préliminaires pour apprécier le reste ! La semaine dernière, Alec m'a faite jouir cinq fois dans la même nuit, rien qu'avec sa langue ! C'est du bonheur total Ness, crois-moi !"

"C'est un peu... dégoûtant, non ?"

"Pas du tout !" Elle réfléchit un instant, et lui dit : "Tu voudrais que je te montre ?"

"Q... Quoi ? Me montrer ? Je ne suis pas lesbienne, Jane ! " s'offusqua-t-elle.

"Moi non plus ! Mais rien n'empêche de faire des expériences entre filles pour apprendre !"

"Tu crois ?"

"Bien sûr ! Et si on doit rester enfermées toute la nuit, je préfère que ce soit agréable !"

"Ok... Mais si je te dis d'arrêter, tu arrêtes, d'accord ? "

"Crois-moi, tu me supplieras plutôt de continuer ! " ria-t-elle.

Après avoir de nouveau regardé Jane avec des yeux ronds, Nessie se détendit un peu. Du moins, elle essaya. Elle appréhendait un peu ce qui allait se passer. Et si Nahuel venait à l'apprendre ? Que dirait-il ? N'était-elle pas en train de le tromper ? Elle secoua la tête pour s'enlever toutes ces idées farfelues de la tête. Elle allait juste vivre une expérience. Seulement une expérience. Rien d'autre.

Sa collègue la somma de s'allonger sur le tas de fringues qu'elle avait disposé au

sol, afin qu'elle soit installée plus confortablement. Puis, elle la rassura, lui promettant que tout se passerait bien.

Jane releva la jupe de Nessie, et fit glisser son string le long de ses jambes. Elle l'enleva et le posa à côté d'elle.

"Mmmh, très jolie minou, ma belle. Tu veux toujours continuer ?" Elle acquiesça. "Bien. Allonge-toi complètement et écarte un peu plus tes jambes. Voilà. C'est parfait. Je vais commencer Nessie, en te léchant doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus vite et de différentes manières. Détends-toi et apprécie. "

La jeune-femme ne put que gémir d'anticipation, et elle fut surprise de ressentir « quelque chose » se former tout au fond de son ventre. Les cheveux de Jane lui chatouillèrent les cuisses et dans la seconde qui suivit, elle sentit ses lèvres se poser sur le haut de son pubis. Jane embrassa sa fine toison, puis la lécha du bout de sa langue. La respiration de Nessie s'accéléra aussitôt, alors que sa collègue continuait la douce exploration de son intimité, en faisant tourbillonner sa langue sur son antre humide, goûtant ses petites lèvres. Elle gémit et sentit son liquide couler entre ses cuisses.

Jane s'activa entre ses plis, et Nessie ressentit l'excitation naître en elle. Elle gémit de nouveau alors que son clitoris était englobé et manipulé avec douceur et volupté.

"Tu es vraiment savoureuse Ness. C'est exquis. Est-ce que tu aimes ?"

"Oh oui, continue surtout. C'est... Ahhh."

Un cri lui échappa alors que Jane emprisonna son petit bourgeon entre ses lèvres et l'aspira à plusieurs reprises. Nessie se cambra et colla ainsi sa minette contre la bouche de son amante. Jane en profita pour engloutir sa langue à l'intérieur et commencer des mouvements de va-et-vient en elle. Le bouton de chair de la jeune-fille palpitait contre ses lèvres alors que leurs respirations se faisaient de plus en plus rythmées et cadencées.

Le « quelque chose » que Nessie avait ressenti quelques instants plus tôt se transforma en une boule de feu qui semblait grossir à vue d'œil et menaçait d'exploser à tout moment. Elle gémissait, soupirait, couinait sous les coups de langue de Jane, qui avait pris un rythme vraiment soutenu et semblait se délecter de ce moment intime. En effet, elle buvait ou aspirait chaque goutte de cyprine qui s'écoulait d'elle et faisait tourbillonner sa langue avec beaucoup de dextérité. Toutes ces nouvelles sensations étaient tellement bonnes, excitantes... Elle ne pouvait trouver les mots exacts pour décrire ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment-là.

Nessie avait déjà connu quelques orgasmes avec Nahuel, mais elle savait que celui qui se préparait allait vraiment être différent. Elle le sentait se construire dans le fond de son ventre et grossir au fur et à mesure que Jane jouait avec ses plis et son petit bouton.

"Humm, je sens que tu vas bientôt exploser Ness, tu veux que je continue ? "

"Oh ouiii !" cria-t-elle, presque outrée qu'elle veuille s'arrêter. " Encore ! "

"Je savais que tu en redemanderais ma jolie..." sourit Jane, conquise.

Sur ces mots, elle continua sa douce torture, et après quelques coups de langues supplémentaires, elle sentit le corps de Nessie s'ébranler, comme lors d'un tremblement de terre. Jane enroula ses bras autour des jambes de son amie afin d'essayer de la garder en place et de continuer le cunnilingus jusqu'à la fin.

Nessie cria tout ce qu'elle put alors qu'elle était submergée par l'orgasme, lequel avait déferlé sur elle comme un tsunami et lui avait fait voir des millions d'étoiles.

Lorsque son corps se calma enfin, elle jeta un œil à sa collègue qui avait les lèvres gonflées et brillantes.

"Oh putain, Jane c'était vraiment bon." avoua-t-elle.

"Oui, c'est la meilleure des chose Nessie. Et il faudra dire à Nahuel que désormais tu en as envie ! "

"Compte sur moi pour lui dire dès ce soir !"

Elle éclatèrent de rire, mais furent interrompues par des appels venant de l'extérieur de la réserve.

"Il y a quelqu'un là-dedans ?" demanda une voix.

"Oui nous somme enfermées, venez nous ouvrir !" hurla Jane.

Nessie remit son string à la hâte et tenta vainement de se recoiffer. Mike Newton ouvrit la porte et scanna la pièce, interloqué.

"Heureusement que vous avez crié pour attirer l'attention, sinon vous auriez passé la nuit ici !" dit-il d'un ton tout à fait détaché.

Les deux jeunes-filles repartirent de plus belle dans leur fou rire, sous l'œil agacé de Mike qui ne comprenait vraiment rien à la situation.

FIN


	17. Chapter 17

**OS 365 jours – 29 janvier – Insomnie.**

**Pov Edward (Notez que je prends la peine de préciser...)**

Trois heures du matin, et je ne dormais toujours pas. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait mais impossible de fermer l'œil. Je regardai depuis trois quarts d'heure déjà un film sans aucun intérêt, qui n'avait ni queue ni tête.

Soudain, j'entendis du bruit dans le couloir. Des rires et des petits cris. Un homme et une femme, à n'en pas douter. Les murs de ces chambres universitaires étaient vraiment trop fins. Comment pouvais-je dormir si à chaque fois qu'une étudiante écervelée rentrait éméchée d'une soirée elle me réveillait? Je grognai et augmentai le son de la télévision. Ce qui ne changea rien. J'éteignis le poste et tentai à nouveau de rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

Mais au bout de quelques minutes j'ouvris les yeux en grand, choqué par ce que j'entendis.

"_Huuuuuuuum, ouiiiiiiiiiii. Ohhhhhhh, continue..."_

Des gémissements. Venant de la chambre d'à côté. Putain, j'allais en avoir pour des heures! Ma voisine était une petite vicieuse qui ramenait toujours plein de mecs chez elle! Je rallumai la télé, dégouté d'avoir oublié mon i-pod dans la voiture.

_"Ohhh Bella, tu es divine... Je vais te manger toute crue ma jolie." rugit le gars._

_"Putain Jazz c'est tellement bon, continue... Ohhhhhh. N'en laisse pas une goutte..."_

_"Jamais ma belle, jamais." promit-il._

Putain. Ils ne pouvaient pas parler moins fort? Des gens essayaient de dormir à côté! En plus elle avait choisi Whitlock pour partager sa nuit, alors ça promettait d'être le feu d'artifice pendant un moment encore. Ce mec avait une sacrée réputation de sérial baiseur.

Mon pénis avait décidé de réagir à toute cette activité. Merde. J'hésitai puis glissai la main dans mon boxer. Ma queue était déjà assez tendue. Je l'attrapai alors qu'un grognement sourd me parvint depuis la chambre d'à côté, suivi d'un cri de bonheur intense. Ma bite tressauta dans ma paume. Merde, c'était excitant tout de même. Je commençai à faire des mouvements de va et vient sur ma longueur et soufflai de soulagement alors que tous mes muscles se détendirent à ce contact. Ouah ça faisait vraiment du bien de se faire plaisir.

_"Oh Bella, putain, suce moi plus fort !"_

_" Hummmmmm"_

J'accélérai mes mouvements, essayant d'imaginer Bella Swan en train de me sucer, dans cette chambre. Je fermai les yeux et passai ma langue sur mes lèvres, alors que mon esprit dérivait vers un 69 bien orchestré, durant lequel j'avalerai toute la cyprine qui coulerait de sa petite fente.

_"Oh Bella, oui, oh."_

_"Jazz, baise-moi, maintenant." supplia-t-elle._

Un grognement sourd me vint aux oreilles alors que je m'activai encore plus fort sur mon membre désormais dur à l'extrême. Je poussai un gémissement à moitié étouffé, ne voulant pas qu'ils m'entendent aussi. Je réprimai un sourire. Comment le pourraient-ils? Ils étaient bien trop occupés pour ça. Je gémis encore alors que le liquide pré-éjaculatoire coula sur mon gland. Je m'en servis pour me lubrifier un peu. Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure tellement c'était bon.

"_Oh oui, plus fort Jazz, plus fort !" hurla Bella._

_" Petite salope, tu vas voir ce que je vais te donner..." lui promit-il, le souffle court._

_"Ahhhhhhhhhh ouiiiiii, comme ça, plus fort encore !"_

La petite Bella avait une bonne réputation au lit, et j'en avais la preuve aujourd'hui. J'aurai bien aimé être une petite souris et la voir se faire prendre par Whitlock. Ça devait être foutrement excitant, surtout quand on l'entendait crier comme ça.

Je sentis l'orgasme monter en moi, et je ralentis la cadence. J'avais envie de jouir avec eux. Je voulais entendre Bella monter au septième ciel et je voulais venir avec elle. Oh mon Dieu, la petite garce criait désormais, elle haletait et suppliait son compagnon de l'achever. J'entendis sa paume claquer sur ses fesses pour la faire taire. Deux fois. Il devait la prendre en levrette. Je l'imaginai lui attraper les cheveux d'une main et la fesser de l'autre. Putain, j'allais jouir bientôt... C'était tellement excitant.

Je poussai des petits cris moi aussi désormais. Je me joignais à eux en quelque sorte. Ma main s'activa un peu plus, et ma queue était plus que prête à cracher sa semence.

_"Viens pour moi, ma beauté, viens pour moi. "lui demanda-t-il._

_"Oh ouiiii Jazzz, ouiiiii. Ahhhhhhhh, putaiiiin c'est booon..." hurla-t-elle._

J'éjaculai exactement à ce moment, les yeux clos. J'entendis à peine le grognement sourd de Whitlock, pour ne pas qu'il interfère avec mon propre orgasme. Ma semence se déversa sur mon ventre, en grande quantité. Je soupirai d'aise, imaginant le beau visage de Bella au dessus de moi. Je respirai difficilement, tentant de reprendre pied.

J'avais sommeil tout à coup, et après m'être nettoyé, je m'endormis rapidement, la tête plein de rêves. Un seul a retenu mon attention : celui où je vire Whitlock du plumard de Bella pour prendre sa place.


	18. Chapter 18 suite du chapitre 17

**Os 365 jours – 30 janvier – Ce que Edward veut, Edward l'a ! (suite du 29 janvier)**

**Une dédicace à Alilou se trouve dans cet OS... lol !**

**Attention, langage cru. Au moins, j'aurais prévenu.**

J'arrivai à la FAC les yeux défoncés, vitreux et pas bien ouverts. Jacob éclata de rire en voyant ma mine déconfite et mes cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude.

« 'lut ! » lui dis-je en lui serrant la main.

« Café ? »

« Mmmh... » répondis-je.

« T'as une sale gueule. »

« Je sais. Merci. »

Ma triple dose de caféine avalée, je lui racontai ma nuit d'insomnie. Bella et Jasper avaient remis le couvert à trois reprises après que je me sois endormi. Autant dire que je n'avais pas dormi longtemps, et qu'à chaque fois que je rêvais d'elle et moi ensemble dans un lit, les grognements de Whitlock me revenaient dans les oreilles, ainsi que les cris et les couinements de Bella. J'avais passé une grande partie de la nuit la queue en position maximale et prête au décollage.

Évidemment, le réveil avait été difficile et il avait fallu calmer le monstre sous la douche afin d'être capable de fermer mon pantalon.

Jacob éclata de rire, et des petites larmes lui coulèrent au coin de yeux tellement il se marrait l'enfoiré. Je décidai de l'ignorer, et de terminer mon café afin de pouvoir en commander un autre.

« Sérieux mec, cette fille est une chaudière. Et je suis sûre que tu as toutes tes chances. Elle ira sans doute à la soirée de ce soir et tu devrais passer à l'action. »

« Elle me rend dingue Jacob. Et le fait de l'entendre crier le prénom de Whitlock me file la gerbe. J'ai bien l'intention de lui faire crier le mien si fort que tout le campus en sera informé. » dis-je en serrant les poings.

« Hey ! Je te rappelle que ma chambre est accolée à la tienne! »

« Achète-toi des boules-quiès alors, ou va dormir chez Ness. »

Nous rîmes comme des gosses et je quittai la cafétéria avec une certitude : ce soir je tringlerai Bella dans sa chambre et ce sera chaud ! Très chaud.

Cette soirée était horrible:la musique était pourrie, les filles étaient toutes prises et Bella n'était nulle part. Jacob et Nessie se bécotaient sans aucune gêne sous mes yeux, et je buvais comme un trou pour oublier l'absence de celle que je désirai le plus au monde.

Je décidai de rentrer chez moi et alors que je sortais de la pièce, quelque chose me heurta ou plutôt quelqu'un.

« Excuse-moi. » dis-je, confus.

« Fais-chier ! Achète-toi des lunettes ! » hurla-t-elle.

« T'exagère c'est toi qui m'a foncé dessus ! »

« Dégage Cullen ! »

C'est là que je me rendis compte que c'était elle. J'en restai bouche-bée, et elle en profita pour se faufiler à l'intérieur et rejoindre ses amis. Je la suivis et en voyant que Jacob explorait toujours les amygdales de Ness, je décidai de m'incruster dans son groupe. Cela fut facile car Alice, ma sœur, était très amie avec Bella. Ils m'accueillirent tous à bras ouverts et je m'assis aux côtés de ma proie, laquelle ne sembla pas s'intéresser du tout à moi.

Je passai mon bras par-dessus sa tête et le posa sur le haut du canapé. J'avais décidé d'être direct avec elle. Je lui chuchotai à l'oreille :

« Whitlock a vraiment l'air d'être un sacré bon coup à ce que j'ai entendu ! »

« En effet, un des meilleurs. »

« J'étais aux premières loges et tes gémissements m'ont fait un effet bœuf. »

« Tu n'es qu'un vicelard ! »

« Ce n'est quand même pas ma faute si tu cries tellement fort que ça me réveille... » dis-je en souriant. « Mais je suis sûre que tu peux faire encore mieux que ça. »

« Et comment ! Whitlock et moi on remet ça dès ce soir ! »

« Il ne pourra jamais te faire crier aussi fort que moi je le pourrais... »

« Conneries ! »

« A minuit pile dans ta piaule. Prévois une boîte entière, je suis vraiment remonté. »

Je la plantai là, complètement hagarde, et me tirai vers le village universitaire. A minuit, j'étais chez elle mais ce que je n'avais pas prévu c'est qu'elle passe à l'attaque et me plaque contre le mur pour m'embrasser à pleine bouche. Je m'enivrai de son parfum, de ses lèvres, de sa langue et de son corps tout entier. Mes mains et mes doigts trouvèrent tout seuls le chemin de ses seins, de ses fesses, de sa chatte. En un claquement de doigts nous fumes à poil, prêts à nous jeter comme des bêtes l'un sur l'autre.

Et c'est ce que nous allions faire car je ne comptais pas la laisser s'en tirer ainsi. Elle s'agrippa à mon cou et encercla ses jambes autour de ma taille. Elle eut tout juste le temps de dérouler une capote sur ma bite avant que je ne m'engouffre en elle et lui fasse prendre son pied en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour dire « ouf ». Elle hurla fort, mais pas assez à mon goût. Je la plaquai à mon tour contre la porte et la martelai encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus crier, à bout de forces, et que je jouisse, dans un grognement sourd et possessif. Après ça, je l'amenai vers le lit et l'y déposai, nue et à mon entière disposition. Je me débarrassai de la capote puis pris à nouveau place sur elle, la léchant de toutes parts avec ma langue. Je me délectai de ses oreilles, ses tétons, ses seins entiers puis de son sexe. Quel délice de sentir cette chaleur et de goûter ce breuvage si doux et parfumé. Je m'abreuvai jusqu'à plus soif de tous ses sucs, et aspirai son clitoris jusqu'à ce qu'elle crie mon prénom aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Son petit bout de chair fut adoré, cajolé, titillé, mordillé et même parfois maltraité mais ça lui faisait du bien, et elle aimait ça. Ses halètements étaient sourds et bestiaux, sa respiration était saccadée et erratique, son bassin ne faisait qu'onduler pour me faire comprendre qu'elle voulait que j'aille plus loin, que j'enfonce ma langue toute entière dans sa chatte et la fasse venir encore et encore.

« C'est ça que tu veux petite salope hein ? »

« Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii »

« Crie plus fort, je n'ai pas entendu ! »

« OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII »

J'aimais avoir ce contrôle, ce pouvoir sur elle. Ça me rendait fou, et ma queue était désormais dure comme du béton armé. Je décidai de manœuvrer pour qu'elle me suce en même temps que je la léchais. Elle prit mon membre en main et l'enfouit tout entier dans sa bouche, lui créant presque un haut-le-cœur. La petite savait s'y prendre, et j'aimais ça. Notre rythme était effréné et semblait sans fin. Elle éclata de plaisir deux fois et je vins dans sa bouche en longs jets puissants. Elle avala tout sans rechigner et s'en lécha les lèvres avec délectation.

« Est-ce que tu en veux encore ? »

« OUI, encore Edward. Culbute-moi jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus tenir debout »

« Fous-toi à quatre pattes alors ! » ordonnai-je.

Elle obéit, tout en fourrant un doigt entre ses plis pour m'exciter encore plus. Mes yeux devinrent très sombres et j'enfilai une autre capote pour la tringler le plus vite possible. Je l'attrapai par les cheveux et enfonçai aussitôt mon sabre dans son antre détrempée. Elle joua avec son clitoris tout en geignant et couinant sous mes assauts. Mon corps claquait furieusement contre le sien et à chaque coup de butoir elle laissait échapper un cri, toujours plus fort que le précédant.

La sueur perlait sur nos corps, et nos respirations se firent rauques et intenses. Je savais que je ne pourrais tenir très longtemps à ce rythme là alors je ralentis un peu pour faire durer le plaisir. Bella jouait toujours avec son petit paquet de nerf, et je joignis mes doigts aux siens pour doubler les sensations.

Elle se relâcha encore une fois, criant encore et encore mon prénom. Ce son dans mes oreilles me parvenait comme un mantra que je ne pourrais jamais oublier. J'en avais tellement rêvé et c'était tellement jouissif que l'orgasme me submergea à l'instant même où elle s'effondra sur son oreiller, épuisée et repue. Je m'écroulai sur elle à mon tour, et l'enserrai dans mes bras pour une ultime étreinte avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

Le reste de la nuit fut placé sous le signe de la luxure et la débauche sexuelle. Entre mes mains, Bella avait joui de très nombreuses fois et j'avais pu profiter de son corps splendide encore et encore, sans jamais pouvoir m'arrêter.


	19. Chapter 19 suite du chapitre 17 et 18

**OS 365 jours. 31 janvier (suite du 29 et 30 janvier...)**

**Titre : Solution.**

**Pour les gourmandes... qui se reconnaîtront ! **

**POV BELLA**

Je ne savais plus où j'en étais. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'étais complètement paumée, et tout ça à cause de deux mecs. Oh, pas n'importe lesquels bien sûr ! Sûrement les plus bons coups de la FAC et aussi les plus canons. Edward et Jasper. Jasper et Edward... Deux beaux gosses, dieux du sexe!

Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ? Les larguer tous les deux ou continuer à les voir chacun leur tour ? Ça me paraissait impossible dans les deux cas, et pourtant, il fallait que je fasse un choix. Rapidement !

J'en avais parlé à Alice et Rosalie, mes deux meilleures amies et elles m'avaient toutes deux conseillé de passer à autre chose et de les oublier. J'avais opiné du chef, mais bon, voilà, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Quand j'avais croisé Edward dans les couloirs dix minutes plus tard, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de lui sauter dessus sauvagement. La même chose m'était arrivée avec Jasper le lendemain, et le placard à balais s'en souvenait sûrement encore !

Me torturer l'esprit ne m'aidait pas... Ça me collait plutôt la migraine! Les garçons avaient des doutes quand à mon « infidélité », si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça, et je savais aussi que ça allait bientôt me retomber dessus.

Bien sûr, le sort s'acharna sur moi plus tôt que prévu car Jasper et Edward se trouvaient tous les deux devant la porte de ma chambre alors que je rentrais de mes cours de l'après-midi.

_Putain ! Pensai-je. Comment est-ce que je vais me sortir de ce guêpier ?_

**« Salut ! »** Dis-je le plus naturellement possible.

**« Salut ! »** répondirent-ils en cœur.

**« Ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? »**

**« Il faut qu'on parle ! »** dit Edward gravement.

**« Ouais, il faut que ça cesse ! »** rajoute Jasper. **« Tu ne peux plus nous utiliser comme ça ! »**

**« Entrez, on va en parler ! »** annonçai-je en essayant de rester de marbre face à leurs corps de rêve. Je ne savais pas encore ce que j'allais faire mais ça s'annonçait très difficile.

Une fois la porte fermée, nous nous étions retrouvés tous les trois dans moins de dix mètres carré. Autant dire que c'était un supplice. Edward avait prit place sur la chaise de mon bureau, les jambes légèrement écartées tandis que Jasper s'était calé au bout de mon lit, assis en tailleur. Ils me regardaient gravement, et je me sentis déshabillée de toute part par leurs yeux scrutateurs. J'étais dans la merde, ils n'avaient pas l'air contents.

« **Tu croyais franchement que nous n'allions rien remarquer ? » **demanda Edward. **« Bon sang Bella, les murs de ces pièces sont plus fins que du papier à musique ! Tes parties de jambes en l'air avec Jazz sont assez bruyantes pour que je les entende ! »**

**« Et moi j'habite en face de chez Edward, et c'est comme si j'y étais Bella ! Tu ne ****fais pas dans la discrétion et je crois que toute la fac t'entend gémir ! »**

**« Il faut que tu choisisses entre nous deux... Maintenant ! » gronda Edward.**

**« Je ne peux pas. » **annonçai-je gravement. **« Alors je dois vous quitter tous les deux. »**

**« Très bien, Bella, au moins cette fois ce sera clair » **dit Jasper en se levant. Il s'avança vers moi et me déposa un baiser sur la joue. Je fondis immédiatement, et ma culotte fut aussitôt trempée.

Edward se dirigea dans notre direction et m'enlaça par derrière, au niveau de la taille. Il déposa un baiser dans mon coup et dit :

« **Oui, clair comme de l'eau de roche... » **

**« Et si je vous gardais tous les deux ? » **suppliai-je, encore sous le choc que me produisit le baiser d'Edward.

**« QUOI ? » **demandèrent-ils en cœur.

**« Ça pourrait être une très bonne expérience... Et je profiterai de vous deux en même temps, et vous ne serez pas déçus, je vous le promets ! »**

**« Hummmm pourquoi pas... Jazz ? »**

**« Je ne dis pas non, j'avoue que je suis en manque de toi depuis hier... et l'idée de ne plus te faire l'amour me rend fou. » susurra-t-il en mordant une parcelle de peau dans mon cou. **

**« Oh oui, tu es tellement appétissante qu'il est trop difficile de te résister. » ajouta Edward en soulevant ma jupe et en frottant ses doigts sur ma culotte plus qu'humide.**

**« Putain les mecs, vous me rendez folle ! » dis-je en me tortillant sur place, impatiente de désir pour mes deux étalons.**

D'un mouvement gracile, Jasper partit fermer la porte à clé, ferma les rideaux, alluma la lampe de chevet et attrapa deux préservatifs dans ma table de nuit. Il se déshabilla à la vitesse de l'éclair, aussitôt imité par Edward. Jasper arracha ma jupe et se débarrassa de mon débardeur en quelques secondes avant de m'allonger sur le lit et de plonger dans mon intimité trempée avec sa langue, comme une bête affamée. Edward s'était placé près de ma tête afin que je puisse le sucer en même temps. Il était dur comme la pierre et sa queue forçait au fond de ma gorge à chaque poussée. Je gémissais fortement, émettant des petits couinements chaque fois que la lange de Jazz entrait en contact avec mon bourgeon de plaisir et menaçait de m'envoyer au septième ciel. Edward avait attrapé mes cheveux, accentuant les mouvements sur son engin.

Je ne mis pas longtemps à avoir mon premier orgasme, lequel me secoua toute entière et me fit crier comme une damnée. Je n'avais pas encore récupéré mon souffle que déjà je me trouvais à califourchon sur Jasper, empalée comme une poupée de chiffon. Je criais en le sentant me pénétrer, me réveillant ainsi de ma transe post-orgasmique. Edward se positionna derrière moi, préparant ma petite entrée pour une double pénétration que j'attendais avec impatience. Il ne tarda pas entrer en moi, sans me prévenir et assez rudement. Un juron m'échappa alors que je sentis leurs deux sexes bouger ensemble en moi, dans un rythme effréné. Je gémissais, criais, couinais, suppliais alors que les garçons me martelaient à n'en plus finir. Je les entendais grogner et rugir puis prononcer mon prénom de leur voix rauque et sourde.

**« Oh putain Bella, c'est tellement bon ! »**

**« Ton petit cul est aussi succulent que ta chatte, c'est exquis Bella ! »**

Je répondis par des petits geignements de plaisir, tout en réalisant qu'une énorme boule de feu avait élu domicile dans le fond de mon ventre et qu'elle allait bientôt se briser en mille morceaux.

**« Je... Je vais bientôt jouir les garçons... »**

**« Oh oui, tu es si serrée et tellement proche du but. »**

**« Viens avec nous Bella, et crie aussi fort que tu le pourras, ma puce. »**

**« Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, ohhhhhhh ! Ahhhhhhhhhh mon Dieu ! C'est bon ! » hurlai-je à ne plus pouvoir m'arrêter. **

Ce que je ressentis fut sensationnel : des secousses fulgurantes, du plaisir à n'en plus finir, de la joie, du bonheur, de l'extase totale ! Mieux que du LSD ou toute autre drogue. Les garçons me suivirent et se déversèrent en moi, montrant ainsi tout le plaisir qu'ils avaient ressenti à me baiser de la sorte.

J'étais sur un petit nuage, prise en les deux hommes les plus merveilleux que je n'avais jamais rencontré

Lorsque nos respirations se furent calmées, je dis :

« **Putain, les mecs, c'était fabuleux ! On remet ça quand vous voulez... et autant de fois que vous le voudrez ! » **

**« Remettre ça ? Voyons Bella, cela n'arrivera plus jamais ! » ria Edward.**

**« Sans moi en tous les cas ! » renchérit Jazz. « Je préfère encore me branler ! »**

Ils se mirent à rire et se rhabillèrent, pliés en deux par leur hilarité croissante. Ils se tapèrent dans la main et sortirent de ma chambre bras-dessus bras-dessous, me laissant seule dans ma petite chambre de dix mètres carré, pantelante et abasourdie.


	20. Chapter 20

**OS 365 jours – 25 octobre – Factures**

Des factures, encore des factures, toujours des factures ! Mon patron n'avait donc pas pitié de moi ? Je ne faisais que ça depuis deux semaines et je commençais à en avoir ras le bol. Ma collègue était une fois encore absente du bureau et il fallait donc que je fasse tout son travail, en plus du mien.

Ma colère fut soudainement interrompue par le passage d'une ombre sur mon bureau. Je relevais la tête et clignais des yeux plusieurs fois pour être sûre que je ne rêvais pas.

« Nom de Dieu ! » jurai-je tout bas.

Un homme magnifique, torse nu, était en train de laver les carreaux du bâtiment où je travaillais et me regardais fixement, un sourire superbe aux lèvres. Il était mat, brun et tout en muscles. Tout ce que j'aimais chez un homme digne de ce nom. Il me fit signe d'ouvrir la porte et j'obéis.

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais est-ce que je pourrais remplir ma bouteille d'eau ? Il fait très chaud et j'ai extrêmement soif… » Me demanda-t-il d'une voix chaleureuse et suave.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et afflua sur mon visage. Il sourit encore et je me précipitais vers la fontaine. Lorsque je lui tendis la bouteille d'eau fraîche, il me remercia et en avala aussitôt une goulée. Mes yeux naviguèrent vers sa bouche divine et virent une goutte d'eau perler et s'échapper sur son menton, puis dans son cou pour terminer sa course folle vers ses pectoraux saillants qui n'appelaient qu'à la luxure.

Je restais muette de stupeur et ne remarquais même pas qu'il s'était approché de moi. Il m'embrassa avant même que je n'ai pu réagir et je sentis sa langue encore fraîche s'immiscer dans ma bouche plus que demandeuse.

Mon corps réagit aussitôt et mes mains s'agrippèrent à ses épaules musclées. Il m'attrapa par les hanches et me pris dans ses bras afin de me déposer sur mon bureau. Il souleva ma jupe et partit explorer mes parties les plus intimes avec sa langue. Ses caresses étaient douces et excitantes, chaque coup de langue m'électrisait jusqu'au plus profond de mon âme. Cet homme savait s'y prendre avec les femmes, il n'y avait pas de doutes. Mes gémissements emplissaient désormais mon bureau et se faisaient de plus en plus forts. Ma délivrance fut rapide mais puissante, mon corps s'arc-bouta sous la brutalité du choc de mon orgasme et surprit mon partenaire qui dut me garder en place pour terminer sa délicieuse gâterie.

Je tentais de reprendre mon souffle après cette succulente mise en bouche, il caressait chaque partie de mon corps alors que je redescendais sur terre.

« Tu es merveilleuse, ça fait des heures que je t'observe et que je meurs d'envie de te faire l'amour. Hummm, ta peau est si douce… La prochaine fois que tu jouis, crie mon prénom… le plus fort que tu pourras… Je m'appelle Jacob… Ne l'oublie pas… » Susurra-t-il dans mon oreille.

Tous mes sens revinrent à la vie. Mes seins devinrent durs, des fourmis envahirent mon bas ventre et ma gorge devint anormalement sèche. J'hochais la tête, prenant le risque de passer pour une dégénérée. Jacob… Oh non alors je n'oublierai pas, ça c'est certain.

Il posa ses lèvres sur ma bouche et joua encore une fois avec mes pointes durcies de plaisir. Son sexe était en contact avec mon intimité et je sentais qu'il était très excité lui aussi. Un gémissement m'échappa encore une fois et Jacob sourit contre mes lèvres. Il fit durer cet instant tellement longtemps que ça me parut une éternité. J'étais trempée par le plaisir et j'étais prête à le recevoir en moi. Sa langue se fraya un chemin dans mon cou et ses dents entrèrent râpèrent ma peau. Il me mordit doucement et j'émis un hoquet de surprise. Il en profita pour s'immiscer en moi, me surprenant encore plus.

« Oh mon Dieu, Jacob ! »

Il me remplissait entièrement, me comblant à chaque mouvement qu'il faisait pour aller et venir en moi. Il butait au fond de mon antre, me faisant petit à petit grimper au septième ciel. Sa bouche était toujours dans mon cou, parsemant ici et là de nombreux baisers plus excitants les uns que les autres. Mon paroxysme était proche et pourtant je tentais de me retenir, pour faire durer ce moment le plus longtemps possible. Ma respiration était intense tandis que Jacob semblait se maîtriser un peu mieux. Sa bouche trouva à nouveau la mienne et nos langues repartirent dans un ballet endiablé.

« Je ne vais plus tenir très longtemps » me prévint-il. « Tu es tellement excitante »

« Jouis en moi Jacob… »

« Tes désirs sont des ordres princesse. »

Comme happée par ses paroles, tout mon corps se détendit et se lâcha entièrement pour lui. Mon orgasme fut encore plus violent que le précédent et provoqua le sien. Son liquide chaud me remplit toute entière et lorsque je le sentis se déverser en moi, je crus venir une deuxième fois dans la foulée.

« Oh Jacob, han… C'est boon… »Criai-je éperdument.

« Mademoiselle… Mademoiselle… Mademoiselle ? » Répondit-il.

_Hein ? Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il disait ? _

Je sentais qu'on me secouait, doucement. J'ouvris les yeux et me rendis compte que j'étais affalée sur mon bureau, la tête dans le creux de mes bras. Je me relevais péniblement et ouvris la bouche, béate, comme un poisson rouge.

Il était là, devant moi, le sourire aux lèvres. Son t-shirt moulant laissait entrevoir tous ses muscles et des flashs crépitèrent dans mon esprit pervers.

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais j'ai vraiment très soif. Auriez-vous une fontaine à eau ou un robinet où je pourrais remplir ma bouteille d'eau ? »

**FIN**


	21. Chapter 21 : 7 octobre

**OS 365 jours – 7 octobre – Fantasmes.**

**Notes **: Merci à toutes celles qui ont contribué à l'OS en me donnant leurs idées loufoques !;)

Merci à Lilie pour sa contribution...

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

**- Joyeux anniversaire Bella!**

**- Merci !**

Sous mon air incrédule, mon amie Angéla me tendit une simple enveloppe blanche. Je la regardai, la retournai et toisai mon amie avec des yeux suspicieux.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait encore inventé?_

**- Allez! Ouvre-là!**

Je m'exécutai. A l'intérieur, il y avait une feuille que je dépliai rapidement. Je la lus, à plusieurs reprises, puis dévisageai Angéla, les yeux plein de colère.

**- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?**

**- Ton cadeau d'anniversaire! **Me dit-elle sournoisement.

**- Tu rigoles? Jamais je ne ferais ça!**

**- Si, tu le feras car la situation est vraiment trop énervante! Tu l'aimes alors fais ce qui est écrit ici et sans traîner! ****Et tu n'as pas le choix pas besoin d'essayer de négocier.**

**- Et tu te prétends mon amie?**

**- Oui ! Tiens, voici les clés de ma voiture, tu y trouveras ta valise et tout le nécessaire pour ton week-end! L'adresse de l'appartement de ma sœur est enregistrée dans le GPS et celle du chalet d'Edward & Co est inscrite au dos de la lettre.**

_Elle a vraiment pensé à tout!_

**- C'est là que je dois te dire merci?**

**- Non, tu me remercieras en rentrant, ça vaudra mieux.**

Je la serrai rapidement dans mes bras, ne sachant que faire d'autre. Puis je partis en direction de sa voiture afin de me lancer dans l'aventure la plus folle de toute ma vie : essayer de faire craquer le type le plus beau de sa génération grâce à cette foutue lettre. Au fond de moi j'espérais que ça fonctionnerai.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

Angéla était folle à lier! M'écrire cette liste de fantasmes à réaliser pour séduire Edward Cullen était impensable. Cependant, j'avais accepté de jouer le jeu. J'avais plus à gagner qu'à perdre et cela m'amusait beaucoup. Je ne savais pas comment j'allais expliquer ma présence là-bas. J'improviserai. Angéla m'avait donné les clés de l'appartement de sa sœur, c'était déjà ça, je ne dormirai pas à la belle étoile.

Edward était parti au ski avec une bande de copains et copines et je me morfondais depuis le jour où j'avais appris que la sublime Tanya Denali était de la partie. Ma conscience me disait de ne pas y aller, que la sulfureuse blonde marchait déjà sur mes plates-bandes mais mon cœur me disait de me battre. Et c'est ce que j'allais faire.

La liste que m'avait faite Angéla ressemblait à des conseils mais ils incluaient tous les fantasmes que je n'avais pas encore osé réaliser. C'est ce qui arrivait quand on disait tout à sa meilleure amie, y compris au niveau sexuel.

Le trajet me parut long tellement j'étais pressée d'arriver. La station de ski se trouvait à plusieurs kilomètres de chez moi mais la route était belle. Le GPS me conduisit directement au parking de l'immeuble où se trouvait l'appartement et je me hâtai de monter mes affaires et de mettre des chaussures plus adaptées. Je pris mes lunettes de soleil et mon bonnet, glissai dans ma poche l'objet numéro un indispensable à mes objectifs et partis à la recherche d'Edward.

Ce ne fut par sur lui que je tombai en premier. Jacob m'interpella, surpris de ma présence dans la station. Je lui expliquai que j'avais rejoint une copine qui justement avait loué au même endroit. Il me proposa de venir au chalet et j'acceptai vivement. Il ne fallait pas perdre une minute.

Je retrouvai tout le monde et tous furent surpris de me voir. Tanya me regarda comme si j'étais une pestiférée mais je passais outre tout cela. Je m'assis aux côtés d'Edward et engageai la conversation comme si de rien était. Je sortis les deux mandarines que j'avais glissées dans ma poche et commençai à les éplucher. Edward épiait tous mes faits et gestes, surtout lorsque je glissais les quartiers de fruit dans ma bouche et que je léchais le bout de mes doigts couvert de jus.

**- Tu en veux?** Lui proposai-je.

**- Je... Oui. Merci, j'adore les mandarines! **

**- Moi aussi.** Dis-je en lui présentant un quartier devant la bouche.

Il l'ouvrit timidement et s'approcha de mes doigts. J'en profitai pour y plonger le morceau de fruit. Ses lèvres se refermèrent sur mon index et une sensation plus qu'étrange se répandit dans tout mon corps. Il me sourit et haussa les sourcils de manière plus que suggestive, ce qui me donna encore plus d'énergie pour continuer mon manège. Je lui tendis un deuxième morceau puis un troisième avant qu'il ne me fasse signe qu'il n'en voulait plus. Une goutte de jus de mandarine coulait sur son menton et je l'essuyai doucement avec mon pouce, que je portai immédiatement à mes lèvres, de manière très coquine.

La terre semblait avoir cessé de tourner autour de nous et nous remarquâmes vite que des dizaines de paires d'yeux nous regardaient, médusés.

**- Quoi? Demandai-je.**

Ils retournèrent tous à leurs occupations et Edward et moi continuâmes à discuter. Sa curiosité était désormais piquée et il se mit à me questionner.

-** Que viens-tu faire ici?**

**- Je loge chez une amie pour le week-end.**

**- Où est-elle?**

**- Elle travaille.**

**- Hum. Tu aimes skier?**

**- Pas vraiment, j'avoue. Mais j'adore les espaces détente... En particulier les jacuzzi****s****.**

**- Nous en avons un ici mais à cette heure-là Emmett et Jacob doivent y être, entourés d'un nombre incalculable de jeunes filles.**

**- Ah ces deux-là! Un plan de secours?**

**- Malheureusement, non.**

**- Dommage... **Dis-je, franchement déçue.

**- Si tu n'es pas du genre couche-tôt il sera bien disponible à un moment ou à un autre!**

**- J'espère...**

**- J'en suis sûr!**

En effet, quelques heures et quelques verres plus tard, le jacuzzi était libre. Nous enfilâmes des peignoirs pour sortir dehors puis nous les posâmes rapidement sur un banc avant de plonger dans l'eau délicieuse. Il faisait bon, le ciel était étoilé et les remouds commençaient déjà à détendre mon corps. Nous étions situés à l'opposé l'un de l'autre et nous nous toisions nerveusement.

Ma seconde mission était d' "embrasser Edward dans un jacuzzi". Après "Lui faire manger des mandarines" (ne me demandez pas pourquoi j'adore les mandarines je ne le sais pas moi-même... C'est comme ça c'est tout) il allait falloir que j'accélère les choses sans passer pour une fille facile! J'espérai quand même que personne ne viendrait nous interrompre ou me faire foirer mon objectif.

Nous nous regardions depuis un petit moment et je décidai de casser ce silence insoutenable. L'alcool aidant, je me rapprochai un peu de lui et lui souris. Mon pied entra subrepticement en contact avec le sien ce qui le fit tressauter. Il me lança un regard en coin et je haussai les sourcils en guise de réponse. Il posa son verre sur le rebord du jacuzzi et planta ses yeux dans les miens.

**- A quoi tu joues Bella ? J'ai du mal à cerner tes intentions.**

**- Je ne joue pas, Edward.**

**- Dis-moi que le coup de la copine qui loue ici c'est bidon.**

**- C'est bidon, je suis venue seule.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Tu ne devines pas ?**

**- Je ne sais pas encore si je veux connaître tes raisons.**

Je retournai m'asseoir à ma place initiale et engloutis mon verre de sangria. Je fermai les yeux, pris mon courage à deux mains et me levai. Je ne voulais plus jouer. Cela ne me disait plus rien, il m'avait dégoûtée. Avant que je ne puisse faire un geste, deux bras musclés m'encerclèrent et m'empêchèrent de bouger. Je sentis son odeur boisée se répandre partout sur moi alors qu'il remettait mes cheveux en place et me prenait la tête entre ses mains.

**- Bella ne me fuit pas... s'il-te-plaît...** Ajouta-t-il sérieusement.

**- A quoi tu joues ?**

**- Je te retourne la question.**

**- On ne va pas jouer à ça toute la nuit quand même, non ? **M'énervai-je.

**- Non, tu as raison.**

En quelques secondes, ses lèvres furent sur les miennes et mon cœur devint léger comme une plume. J'avais l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage tellement je me sentais bien. Il me relâcha rapidement, beaucoup trop rapidement. Je gardai les yeux fermés quelques secondes avant de me replonger dans l'eau bouillonnante. _Oh la vache !_

Je me glissai dans l'eau chaude jusqu'au cou, avançai doucement jusqu'à lui et posai mes mains sur son torse. Je le caressai, découvrant la moindre parcelle de son corps. Je l'enlaçai, caressai sa nuque et enroulai mes doigts autour de ses mèches ruisselantes. Je frottai mon nez dans son cou, humant son odeur exquise, puis sur sa joue et son menton. Mes lèvres touchèrent les siennes, timidement d'abord puis plus en profondeur. Il se laissa faire, me rendant même mon baiser. Ses mains parcoururent mon corps en fusion, migrant rapidement vers mes fesses. Nos positions devinrent vite indécentes et le fait que quelqu'un pouvait nous surprendre à tout moment rendait la situation encore plus excitante. Nos mains baladeuses se firent plus pressantes et le haut de mon bikini fut bientôt en passe d'être éjecté du jacuzzi.

- **Pas ici... **Lui murmurai-je dans le creux de l'oreille.

Il m'attrapa par la taille et m'amena à l'intérieur du chalet sans prendre la peine de nous sécher. Dans l'escalier qui menait à sa chambre, Edward s'arrêta plusieurs fois pour m'embrasser en me plaquant contre le mur. Même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui m'en manquait, j'essayai de ne pas trop rire ou gémir, de peur de réveiller les autres. La situation était très cocasse et chaude à la fois. L'article trois de la lettre d'Angéla me revint en tête : _« Le chauffer dans un ascenseur ou à fortiori dans un escalier »_. Vu la situation, c'est lui qui me chauffait mais on était plus à un mot prêt. Pour le moment je voulais vite passer à la suite : _« couvrir Edward de Nutella et de Chantilly et le déguster tout cru... »_ Pourvu que je trouve tout ce qu'il fallait dans la cuisine !

Je me cramponnai à lui, me frottant sans honte contre son sexe gonflé. Son regard me transperça, noir de désir. Il grogna et me plaqua contre la porte de ma chambre pour m'embrasser encore et encore. Cette fois je ne pus retenir mes gémissements et cela le rendit encore plus fou. Il me ravagea de baisers tous plus enflammés les uns que les autres. Ses mains se perdirent dans mon bikini et menacèrent de franchir les barrières restantes. Je réussis tant bien que mal à ouvrir la porte de sa chambre et nous nous retrouvâmes vite sur le lit.

**-Tu en as ? **

**-Pas ici. Jake et Emmett m'ont tout piqué.**

**-Je dois en avoir dans mon sac, je ne serais pas longue. **

Je me faufilai hors du lit et me précipitai dans le salon. Je récupérai toutes mes affaires, attrapai au passage un pot de Nutella, une bombe de chantilly et quelques fraises et remontai avec mon butin dans la chambre de mon Apollon. Il n'avait pas bougé mais je filai dans la salle de bain afin de m'arranger un peu. Quelques minutes plus tard j'étais de retour dans la chambre mais tout avait changé. L'air était plus que glacial et l'ambiance « caliente » s'était volatilisée.

Edward tenait la lettre d'Angéla dans les mains et me regardait d'un air plus que dégoûté. Avant que je ne puisse dire un mot, il avait jeté la lettre par terre et s'était volatilisé, ne laissant derrière lui que son odeur boisée que j'aimais tant.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

_**Note**_ : _Tadaaaaaaaaaaam ! Alors ? Suite ou pas suite ?! _

_Bisous !_


	22. Chapter 22

**8 octobre – suite du 7 octobre. Fantasmes (deuxième partie)**

**Note**** : Voici la suite ! J'espère que vous en seriez content(e)s !**

**Merci à SoSweetSoCrazy pour la correction et pour avoir souffert en lisant ceci !**

**Bisous et bonne lecture**

…**..**

…

**.**

Après avoir passé quelques temps dans la chambre d'Edward, complètement hagarde et abasourdie, je me décidai à rassembler toutes mes affaires et m'apprêtai à sortir. Je devais quitter cette pièce, laquelle était beaucoup trop enivrée par son parfum entêtant. Il commençait à neiger et ma tenue actuelle était plutôt légère.

Ne sachant pas où j'avais posé ma veste et ne voulant pas prendre le risque de croiser quelqu'un, j'empruntai une parka à Edward et l'enfilai. J'avais besoin de marcher pour me vider la tête. Je sortis de l'immeuble et me mis à errer sans regarder où j'allais vraiment. Je rentrai la tête dans mes épaules et enfonçai mes mains au fond des poches. Le vêtement sentait son odeur et j'en étais désormais complètement imprégnée. Quelle idée avais-je eu de prendre cette fichue veste alors que je ne souhaitais qu'une chose : oublier Edward ! Je maudissais Angéla d'avoir eu cette idée de cadeau pour mon anniversaire.

Je détestai les anniversaires, j'avais toujours détesté ça ! Pourquoi fêter le jour où on devenait plus vieille et où on comptait une ride de plus sur son visage ? Ça n'avait aucun sens !

Je m'arrêtai et m'assis sur un banc. Il était couvert de neige et j'eus vite froid. En quelques secondes je ne pouvais plus tenir dehors par ce temps. Je décidai de rebrousser chemin et de trouver un troquet encore ouvert qui accepterait de me servir un chocolat chaud. Mais tout le paysage semblait avoir changé, je ne reconnaissais plus rien. La neige avait recouvert les sentiers que j'avais dus prendre et je n'arrivais plus à me repérer. J'étais tout bonnement perdue au milieu de nulle part. Comment avais-je pu marcher autant sans m'en rendre compte ?

Une petite maisonnette en contrebas attira mon attention et je décidai d'y jeter un œil. Elle semblait inhabitée mais je pouvais peut-être m'y réfugier, quitte à casser un carreau pour entrer. Aucune fumée ne se dégageait de la cheminée et aucune voiture n'était garée devant l'entrée. Je perdis immédiatement espoir d'y trouver âme qui vive. Les volets étaient clos, impossible donc d'y entrer par effraction. Je m'écroulai sur les marches du perron et fondis en larmes, inapte à faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je commençai à grelotter et mon corps fut bientôt pris de soubresauts incessants. Je ne le contrôlai plus et n'étais plus apte à faire quoi que ce soit. J'essayai de lutter contre le sommeil, en vain.

Après ce qui me semblait être des heures, je sentis quelque chose de chaud m'envelopper. Cela me fit un bien fou et me laissai complètement aller dans cet élan de chaleur, remerciant inconsciemment le ciel de me délivrer de cette attente interminable. Je tentai d'ouvrir les yeux mais une voix rassurante m'en empêcha, me conseillant de rester calme et de ne rien tenter. Il allait s'occuper de moi, il me le promit. Je balbutiai quelques remerciements, ne sachant même pas si j'étais cohérente. Doucement, je me sentis partir et mon cœur s'allégea alors que je pris le large vers de nouveaux rêves et de nouveaux horizons.

…**..**

…

**.**

Ma tête me faisait légèrement souffrir alors que j'essayai d'ouvrir un œil. Le soleil qui pénétrait dans la pièce où je me trouvais m'éblouissait. J'avais chaud, trop chaud. Je me mis à m'agiter, me relevant rapidement, certainement trop rapidement car la tête me tourna, mon estomac vrilla et j'eus un haut le cœur. Je sentis la bile me monter alors que je me rallongeai. Je m'enveloppai dans la couette, malgré la chaleur ambiante, je me mis à grelotter.

Une porte claqua et j'entendis des pas lourds. Une chaise fut déplacée, un meuble ouvert. Je gémis faiblement et aussitôt les pas se précipitèrent vers moi. Une main froide se posa sur mon front et les pas s'éloignèrent pour revenir derechef dans ma direction.

**- Mademoiselle, buvez un peu d'eau,** me dit une voix que je reconnus aussitôt.** Vous êtes brûlante de fièvre.**

Je m'exécutai docilement, il m'aida à me relever pour que je puisse boire.

**- Doucement. Là. Rallongez-vous.**

Sa voix était magnifique et m'allait droit au cœur. En un instant, je fus apaisée. La sensation de nausée s'atténua et je cessai presque de trembler.

**- Prenez ces granules homéopathiques, elles vous feront du bien. **Dit-il. **La fièvre devrait cesser d'ici quelques heures et tout ira mieux ensuite.**

**- M... Merci.** Balbutiai-je.

- **De rien mademoiselle.**

**- B...Bella. **Souris-je.

- **Enchanté Bella, je m'appelle Jasper. Maintenant, il faut vous reposer.**

**- Téléphone... S'il-vous-plaît.** Réussis-je à dire après lui avoir encore souri.

**- Vous n'êtes pas raisonnable. Bon d'accord !** Céda-t-il devant ma mine boudeuse.

Je souris et pris le téléphone qu'il me tendit. J'envoyai un rapide SMS à Angie pour lui dire que tout allait bien. Les explications viendraient plus tard.

**- Reposez-vous maintenant et quand vous irez mieux, je vous ferai couler un bain.**

Je fermai les yeux et m'endormis du sommeil du juste, sereine de me savoir en sécurité dans ce petit chalet accueillant.

…**..**

…

**.**

A mon réveil, mes narines furent envahies par une odeur de bacon et de pâte à pancakes. Je m'étirai de tout mon long, faisant craquer quelques os au passage. Mon estomac grogna, signe que je me sentais mieux. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil sous la couette pour voir si j'étais décente je descendis du lit pour aller aux toilettes.

_Swan tu as vraiment besoin d'une douche !_ Me dis-je à moi-même en regardant mon reflet dans le petit miroir qui s'y trouvait.

Je sortis en hâte de la pièce et me retrouvai nez à nez avec mon hôte. Ses yeux vert-gris entrèrent en contact avec les miens et, comme dans un mauvais film à l'eau de rose, mes jambes se mirent à flageoler et mon cœur à s'emballer. Il me rattrapa de justesse, m'enserrant dans ses bras forts.

**- Je vais vous faire couler un bain bien chaud, cela vous fera du bien.**

**- J'ai déjà trop abusé de votre hospitalité.**

**- Ne dites pas de sottises Bella. Allez vous asseoir à table, je vous ai préparé un petit déjeuner pour vous faire patienter.**

Mon ventre gronda encore une fois ce qui le fit rire. Je m'attablai, affamée et dégustai avec appétit la moitié de ce qu'il m'avait cuisiné ! Cet homme était doué ! C'était fabuleux !

**- Le bain de Mademoiselle est à point ! **Annonça-t-il, tout sourire.

La salle d'eau embaumait les agrumes. Je reconnus aussitôt le parfum de l'orange et de la clémentine. Jasper venait de monter en flèche dans mon estime ! Cela sentait divinement bon et je le remerciai encore une fois.

**- Arrêtez de me remercier et remettez vous d'aplomb, c'est ce qui me fera le plus plaisir.**

Il s'en alla et me laissa mon intimité. Je me plongeai avec délice dans l'eau et fermai les yeux. La vision de mon hôte, entièrement nu, s'imposa à moi. J'aurais dû trouver ça gênant mais ce ne fut pas le cas. J'étais plus qu'à l'aise et je m'approchai de lui à pas de velours. J'étais nue moi aussi et, bizarrement, j'avais un pot de Nutella dans les mains. Je me léchai les lèvres et plongeai mon doigt dans la texture exquise du chocolat. Arrivée devant lui, j'en déposai sur ses lèvres que je capturai aussitôt pour les lécher doucement. Il se laissa faire sans broncher, gémissant à mon contact, ce qui me fit sourire.

Nous nous dirigeâmes sur le lit et je décidai de continuer ma gourmande dégustation. Alors que je m'apprêtai à l'enduire du précieux aliment que toute femme normale rêvait de déguster, un bruit attira mon attention. Il ne parut rien entendre et gronda pour que je continue.

Mais on frappait à la porte, j'en étais sûre désormais. De légers coups, presque inaudibles. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent instantanément. J'étais pantelante, rouge de honte et je respirai difficilement. J'en tremblais et mon clitoris palpitait d'excitation. _Merde !_

**- Bella ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?**

**- O... Oui ! J'allais justement sortir.**

**- Il y a un peignoir sur le chauffe-serviette. J'ai nettoyé vos vêtements, ils sont sur le meuble à côté de la porte.**

**- Merci.**

Encore toute tremblante, j'enfilai des sous-vêtements qui semblaient être neufs ainsi que mes vêtements fraîchement lavés. Ils avaient cette odeur acidulée que j'adorais et je les humai avec plaisir. Je rejoignis Jasper dans le salon où il semblait affairé à quelque chose sur son ordinateur portable. Lorsqu'il me vit il le ferma et me sourit.

- **Me voilà prête ! Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, mes amis vont finir par s'inquiéter.**

**- Vous ne me dérangez pas. Je vous ai sauvé la vie, je souhaite m'assurer que vous rentrerez saine et sauve.**

**- Je vis dans l'appartement d'une amie dans le centre de la station.**

**- Alors je vous raccompagnerai ! Je veux être sûr que vous y arriverez entière !**

Je souris et acceptai. Il me proposa de le rejoindre sur le canapé afin de discuter pour mieux se connaître. C'est ainsi que je lui racontai ma soirée désastreuse, le cadeau empoisonné d'Angie et les conséquences que ça avait eu. Il rigola franchement, se moquant ouvertement de moi. Je lui administrai une petite tape sur le bras et il commença à me chatouiller. Je le suppliai d'arrêter mais il continua. Je me vengeai en lui faisant pareil et nous retrouvâmes comme deux gamins à se chatouiller sur le canapé de son salon. Lorsque nous fûmes trop essoufflés pour jouer, nous nous rendîmes compte que nous étions dans une position plus que délicate. Je me redressai la première après avoir senti son souffle rauque dans mon cou.

**- Je crois que nous devrions partir. **Annonçai-je gênée.

**- Comme tu voudras, Bella.**

**- C'est mieux ainsi.**

Il se leva et nous sortîmes de la maison. Il faisait beau, l'air était froid mais agréable. Nous marchâmes en silence jusqu'à l'appartement.

**- C'est ici. Merci encore pour ton hospitalité Jasper.**

**- C'était avec plaisir.**

J'hésitai quelques instants puis me lançai.

**- Tu montes prendre un café ? Je me suis comportée comme une idiote tout à l'heure, laisse-moi me racheter.**

**- D'accord !**

Ses yeux avaient retrouvé tout leur éclat et un énorme sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. Je le pris par la main et l'amenai dans l'ascenseur de l'immeuble. Tout se bouscula dans ma tête et sans réfléchir, je lui sautai dessus. Mes lèvres se posèrent instantanément sur les siennes, attendant une réaction de sa part. Il répondit à mon baiser et nos langues se trouvèrent pour danser et virevolter ensemble. Nous ne nous arrêtâmes pas, pris dans la passion de l'action et dans un élan de fougue je le plaquai contre la paroi de la cabine. Il ne montra aucune surprise et se laissa faire, approfondissant un peu plus notre baiser en attrapant mes cheveux.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et je guidai Jasper vers la porte de l'appartement. Je l'ouvris à la hâte, fermai le verrou et jetai mes clés sur la table du salon. Il me prit par surprise en m'attrapant et en me portant jusque dans la chambre, laquelle était restée ouverte. Il me déposa sur le lit et m'effeuilla très rapidement. Je me retrouvais quasi nue devant lui alors qu'il se déshabillait à son tour. Il était magnifique, musclé à souhait et légèrement bronzé. Une fois dévêtu, je pus admirer le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi en toute impunité ! Il ne me laissa cependant que peu de temps ! En une seconde, il se jeta sur moi comme un lion affamé et parcourut mon corps avec sa langue et ses dents. Mon string termina en lambeaux et sa bouche puis sa langue vinrent le remplacer.

Ses ardeurs me firent gémir et couiner comme jamais, je ne pouvais pas retenir tous ces bruits qui sortaient de ma bouche. Il semblait sourire à mesure qu'il continuait d'explorer mon intimité et il finit par englober mon clitoris et le suçoter ardemment. Je jouis immédiatement, ce qui me surpris, et l'orgasme me terrassa. Il ne me laissa pas le temps de me remettre de mes émotions et revint vers ma bouche. Il m'embrassa à en perdre haleine puis ravagea mon cou de baisers. Je ne sais pas d'où il l'avait sortie mais il déroula rapidement une capote sur son sexe plus qu'érigé avant de se présenter devant mon entrée humide de désir. Il me fit patienter, cajolant mes seins et taquinant mon intimité.

**- Je t'en prie Jasper, fais-moi l'amour.**

**- Hummm je te désire comme un fou...**

**- Alors prouve-le-moi !**

Il ne se le fit pas redire deux fois et s'enfonça en moi jusqu'à la garde. Je le sentis coulisser en moi en rapides va-et-vient parfois ponctués de mouvements plus lents. J'enroulai mes jambes autour de ses hanches et me cambrai le plus possible afin qu'il approfondisse encore ses poussées en moi et comprenne que j'en voulais plus. Nos corps claquaient l'un contre l'autre, nos respirations étaient hachurées et une fine pellicule de sueur nous recouvrit bientôt. Un second orgasme se forma au fond de mon ventre, crépitant doucement d'abord puis de plus en plus ardemment au fur et à mesure que Jasper me faisait du bien.

**- Je ne vais plus tenir très longtemps ma belle. Tu es si exceptionnelle.**

**- Je suis prête... Ohhhhhh !**

Il avait agrippé mes cheveux et plaqué ses lèvres contre les miennes. Nos langues se trouvèrent à nouveau et je sentis mon bas-ventre entrer en combustion alors que l'extase me frappa pour la seconde fois. J'étouffai mon cri dans notre baiser mais lui lacérai le dos pour lui signifier mon plaisir. Il ne cilla même pas et après un dernier coup de butoir, vint à son tour, explosant en moi.

**- Bella ! **Murmura-t-il contre mes lèvres.

**- Jasper.**

Il frotta son nez contre le mien, puis sur ma joue et mon cou. Ma jugulaire pulsait rapidement, toujours emballée par le rythme effréné de nos ébats. Il resta enfoui en moi jusqu'à ce que nos respirations se calment puis il glissa sur le côté et me blottit contre son torse, son nez toujours enfoui dans mon cou.

-Tu sens bon Bella.

-C'est grâce à toi, ces huiles étaient divines.

-J'adore les agrumes, surtout ceux de couleur orange.

-Cela nous fait un point commun !

-Je suis sûr qu'on en trouvera d'autres...

-Ah oui lesquels ?

-J'adore le Nutella ! Chuchota-t-il dans mon oreille avant de caresser mon ventre encore chaud.

Je souris en imaginant tout ce qu'il pourrait faire pour réaliser tous mes fantasmes les plus fous !

**FIN**


	23. Chapter 23

**6 février**** : Gourmandises.**

J'ai envie de m'étirer mais je ne peux pas.

J'ai envie d'ouvrir les yeux mais mon bandeau m'en empêche.

Je voudrais l'appeler mais je sais que je n'en ai pas le droit.

Malgré tout ça, une excitation fourmille dans le creux de mon ventre alors que mon esprit se met à imaginer ce qu'il va se passer cette fois.

Je reconnais ses pas, je sais qu'il est là quelque part, à me faire languir. Ma respiration est saccadée, il peut être n'importe où et agir à tout moment. Il ne me fera aucun mal, j'ai trop confiance en lui pour en douter. Cela fait partie de nos habitudes et j'en suis entièrement conquise.

Aujourd'hui, il a décidé de profiter que je dorme pour m'amener dans cet endroit que je ne connais pas. Rien ici ne me paraît familier, je ne sais pas où je suis. Je suis attachée et mes yeux sont bandés. Je dormais tellement bien que je ne m'étais réveillée que quelques instants plus tôt et l'excitation n'en avait été que plus croissante.

Je suis nue, bien entendu, totalement à sa merci.

Ses pas se rapprochent et, étrangement, une nuée de papillons semble avoir atterri dans mon bas-ventre. Un souffle chaud se répand sur ma peau puis quelque chose de mou et très froid est placé sur mon nombril. C'est exquis. La situation se répète sur un sein puis l'autre et enfin à la naissance de mon pubis. Mon corps réagit instinctivement et mes tétons se dressent, titillés par la texture froide. Je frissonne et je suis sûre qu'il sourit. Je me lèche les lèvres, certaine que cela va l'exciter davantage.

Cela ne rate pas et en quelques secondes ses lèvres capturent mon nombril puis mes seins et enfin mon mont de Venus pour absorber ce que je soupçonne être de la chantilly. Mes raisonnements sont fondés lorsqu'il dépose ses lèvres mi-chaudes mi-froides sur les miennes, me faisant frissonner des pieds à la tête. Je reconnais le goût sucré de la chantilly et je m'en délecte quelques instants.

- Reste tranquille ! M'ordonne-t-il sévèrement.

Je hoche la tête subrepticement et essaie de lui obéir. Mais mon corps est désormais un incommensurable brasier et les papillons s'agitent de plus en plus, menaçant de s'envoler à tout moment. Il doit le sentir, le voir, mais malgré tout il continue sa douce torture.

Quelque chose de doux dessine alors des arabesques sur tout mon corps, effleurant mes parties les plus sensibles avec délectation. Mon bassin se cambre contre ma volonté, un gémissement m'échappe alors que l'objet effleure mon intimité impatiente. S'ensuivent plusieurs objets que je ne reconnais pas, mon esprit est bien trop préoccupé à sonder la venue de mon orgasme, lequel va et vient sans jamais exploser. Il me fait languir, c'en est trop, je ne peux plus attendre.

Comme s'il avait eu pitié de moi ou qu'il avait entendu mes supplications muettes, il détache et relève légèrement mes jambes pour venir se placer entre elles afin de m'asséner le coup de grâce. Je crie son prénom alors que mon corps tout entier tremble sous ses coups de langue exquis.

Il en profite pour poser sur mon bourgeon encore palpitant un peu de chantilly fraîche ce qui me fait gémir à nouveau. Il la déguste sans relâche, en rajoutant à mesure que mon deuxième orgasme se profile. Je me perds une seconde fois sous ses caresses coquines et savoureuses et l'entends grogner alors que je le supplie de recommencer autant de fois qu'il le souhaite.

Cependant, ses projets sont tout autres. Ma respiration est saccadée, je ne le sens plus contre moi. Où est-il ?

Je l'entends à peine, il sait se faire discret. Un cliquetis me fait comprendre qu'il libère mes liens mais il me dit de garder le bandeau. Mon corps réagit aussitôt à sa voix et à la perspective que ce n'est pas encore terminé. Il prend ma main et me dirige ailleurs dans la pièce.

Où sommes nous ? Je ne saurais le dire, je ne reconnais pas l'endroit où nous sommes. Je distingue un parfum de vanille et de rose mais cela ne me donne aucun indice.

Il m'ordonne de m'allonger et je me rends compte que je suis sur un lit. Les draps sentent une odeur que je ne connais pas mais bizarrement cela m'excite davantage.

Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir que déjà il est sur moi et frotte son érection contre mon entrée gonflée de désir. D'un coup de reins puissant, il entre en moi et un cri m'échappe, puis un second alors qu'il se retire entièrement avant de me posséder à nouveau.

Il attrape mes jambes et les place sur ses épaules musclées afin de me pénétrer plus en profondeur. Je lui demande de continuer. Durement. Il obéit et un demi-sourire s'affiche sur mon visage alors que son corps claque sur le mien et que nos respirations et nos cris envahissent la pièce petit à petit.

Le fait que je sois aveugle multiplie mes sens et je jouis rapidement et brutalement. Il me suit de près, se déversant en jets puissants en moi. Il s'écroule presque sur mon corps et je l'accueille dans le creux de mes bras.

Alors qu'il m'enlève enfin mon bandeau je découvre avec stupeur que nous sommes dans son établi qu'il a complètement réaménagé. Les bougies parfumées et l'encens qu'il a placés masquent l'odeur habituelle de ce lieu et m'ont induit en erreur.

- Je comprends mieux maintenant ce que tu faisais ici tous les soirs de la semaine, dis-je doucement.

- Ça te plaît ? Il ne semble pas très sûr alors je le rassure.

- C'est magnifique, merci. Mais où vas-tu travailler désormais ? Je suis inquiète tout à coup.

- Paul et moi avons trouvé un nouveau local, beaucoup plus grand que celui-ci, me rassure-t-il.

Je le félicite en l'embrassant et mes mains se mettent à parcourir son corps encore chaud. Mais il s'écarte subitement de moi et se lève pour dénicher quelque chose dans le réfrigérateur. Il brandit une bouteille de champagne et deux verres.

- Nous allons fêter ça ! Annonce-t-il, triomphal. Ce champagne est un pur délice mais ce dont j'ai le plus hâte c'est de le goûter sur ta peau.

Je ris en le voyant se diriger vers moi et déposer la bouteille près du lit avant de fondre sur ma bouche.

FIN


	24. Chapter 24 Histoires de loups

**OS 365 jours, 10 février. Paul Bella – Histoire de loups.**

POV Jacob

- Comment va-t-elle ce matin, Charlie ? Demandai-je inquiet.

- Elle a toujours de la fièvre. Ça fait trois jours maintenant, soupira-t-il. Elle est d'humeur massacrante.

- La transformation est proche. Il faut l'éloigner d'ici avant que ça n'arrive. C'est plus sûr, affirmai-je.

- Je suppose que oui. Amène-la ce soir, Jacob. Je la remets entre tes mains.

- Vous pouvez me faire confiance, je prendrai soin d'elle.

- Est-ce que Paul a muté ?

- Hier soir. Il est un peu... incontrôlable. Nous ne l'avons pas vu de la journée mais il va bien. Nous avons entendu ses pensées, il se... défoule comme il peux.

Un demi-sourire se forma sur le visage de Charlie. Il nous connaissait tous depuis très longtemps, nous avions grandi avec lui à la réserve et nous l'avions toujours considéré comme notre père spirituel. Il avait été loup lui aussi autrefois mais aujourd'hui, c'était le tour de la nouvelle génération. L'arrivée massive de vampires à Forks avait perturbé la quiétude de la réserve et tout le monde était bien occupé à maîtriser les nouveaux loups.

Le cas de Paul était spécial. Son caractère fougueux en tant qu'humain semblait s'être multiplié par dix depuis sa transformation. Les jeunes loups étaient bien souvent incapables de contrôler leur modifications et changeaient de forme dès qu'ils étaient en colère. J'avais supervisé la métamorphose de Paul avec Sam et cela avait vraiment été complexe. Nous avions donc décidé de le laisser décompresser quelques jours dans la forêt, pour la sécurité de tout le monde à la réserve. Le côté imprévisible des mutations, ajouté à la taille du loup, les rendait dangereux pour les humains se trouvant dans les parages. Après tout, nous avions à la Réserve de jeunes enfants et un accident pouvait toujours arriver très vite. Sam ne le savait que trop bien, il avait lui-même blessé sa compagne, contre son gré.

Charlie me tendit un petit sac à dos contenant des affaires pour sa fille et je pris Bella dans mes bras pour l'amener dans les bois. Elle bougea à peine, se contentant de pousser des petits gémissements mécontents et d'enfouir sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule. Je promis à son père de la ramener rapidement et de prendre soin d'elle. Il me donna une tape dans le dos et me laissa partir même si je pus sentir qu'il était inquiet.

J'amenai Bella dans le petit chalet destiné aux mutations et surveillai ses attitudes. J'avais rempli le réfrigérateur pour satisfaire ses premières fringales car l'appétit des loups était démesuré. Elle ne se réveilla qu'en fin de soirée mais elle était pâle et faible. Sa température corporelle avait encore augmentée, c'était vraiment pour bientôt.

**POV Bella**

- Bonjour Bells ! M'accueillit Jacob alors que j'ouvrais les yeux. Est-ce que ça va ?

J'acquiesçai lentement, tout en regardant autour de moi. J'étais dans la cabane destinée aux transformations des loups. J'avais extrêmement chaud et je rêvais d'un bain glacé. Cependant, je ne me sentais pas la force de me lever, mon corps tout entier semblait être fait de guimauve.

- Tu n'es pas loin de la transformation et je suis chargé de la superviser, m'apprit-il.

- OK. C'est tout ce que je fus capable de dire. Il me sourit, il avait compris. Il avait traversé ça lui aussi, il y a quelques semaines maintenant.

Il m'apporta un grand verre d'eau fraîche que je bus d'une traite avant de me rallonger. Il posa un linge froid sur mon front et prit ma main pour me rassurer. Je tombais de sommeil et ne tardais pas à m'endormir.

Je me réveillai quelques heures plus tard, prise de tremblements incontrôlables. Jake était à mes côtés, prêt à m'aider. Je lui jetai un regard noir qui le fit immédiatement reculer. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la sortie, mon ami sur mes talons. Je ne cessais de trembler et, pour je ne sais quelle raison, la présence de Jacob commençait sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs. J'étais une vraie boule de nerfs, prête à exploser.

- Bella, est-ce que ça va ? Il semblait inquiet et désireux de m'aider. Mais il m'agaçait.

- Bien sûr que ça va! Quelle question ! Fiche-moi la paix ! Je lui avais hurlé à la figure sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Il recula, peiné par mon ton, et alors que je sentais mes entrailles bouillonner à l'intérieur de mon corps déjà brûlant, je mutai sous ses yeux en quelques secondes. Mes vêtements avaient volé en lambeaux dans un déchirement sourd et j' avais eu l'impression d'avoir explosé. Je n'avais cependant ressenti aucune douleur physique et je me sentais plutôt bien dans mon nouveau corps. Ça avait été rapide et concis, je n'en revenais pas que ça ait été aussi vite !

Jake se transforma à son tour et ses pensées rassurantes m'aidèrent à me concentrer sur mon nouveau corps. Il était l'Alpha, celui qui nous guidait et à qui nous devions obéir. Tout se bouscula dans ma tête, je crus entendre d'autres voix, certainement celles de mes partenaires de meute. Leurs pensées se firent petit à petit plus claires et je finis par les reconnaître. Sam, Jared, Quil, Embry et enfin Léah, l'autre fille de la Meute. Mais ce furent les pensées d'un autre membre qui attira le plus mon attention. J'étais tellement concentrée sur lui que j'entendis à peine Jacob m'expliquer qu'à l'avenir ,je devrais essayer de contrôler ma colère surtout lorsque j'étais en communauté. Il s'en aperçu et dut me faire redescendre de mon nuage.

- Paul n'est pas très loin, nous devrions le laisser tranquille. Il aura certainement besoin de plusieurs jours pour se faire à sa nouvelle peau, ce qui ne sera à priori pas ton cas ! Dit-il fièrement.

- Il est extrêmement mal, nous devrions plutôt lui parler, contrai-je.

- Je doute que Paul veuille parler à qui que ce soit en ce moment même, Bella ! Objecta-t-il.

Son ton était sans appel et malgré mon envie de lui désobéir, je ne pouvais pas me contraindre à le faire. Un ordre de l'Alpha ne se discutait pas.

**POV Paul.**

La frustration de voir Bella s'éloigner et obéir à son Alpha, notre Alpha, me fit pousser un hurlement de frustration et de mécontentement. Aussitôt, les pensées inquiètes de mes acolytes fusèrent dans ma tête. J'essayai de leur cacher les miennes, ne pensant qu'à des choses saugrenues, comme la pluie qui tombe et le devoir de français minable que j'avais rendu il y a trois semaines. Mais en réalité, je pensais à tout autre chose.

Bella avait été formidable durant sa transformation et il tenait du miracle qu'elle se soit si bien acclimatée à son nouveau corps, ce qui n'était pas franchement mon cas. J'aurais tellement voulu qu'elle tienne tête à Jacob et qu'elle vienne me parler dans les bois. Je savais que j'avais besoin d'elle, je ne savais pas encore pourquoi mais elle m'attirait comme un aimant. Jacob avait beau être mon meilleur ami, devoir lui obéir ainsi aveuglément et ne pas avoir la force d'aller contre ses volontés me fichaient une sacré épine dans le pied.

La nuit tombait et je choisis ce moment pour aller errer autour de la maison de Bella, toujours sous ma forme de loup. Je ne voulais pas redevenir humain pour le moment, je n'en avais pas la force. Elle était dans sa chambre, la lumière était allumée. J'avais l'impression d'être une sorte de voyeur à la scruter ainsi mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à fermer les volets, elle me vit. Elle resta quelques instants à me regarder puis elle disparut derrière le rideau de fer. Je poussai un long soupir et quittai mon poste d'observation, la tête basse, presque déçu qu'elle ne m'ait même pas souri.

- Hey ! Où comptes-tu aller comme ça Paul ? Entendis-je distinctement derrière moi.

Mon cœur s'emballa et je me retournai aussitôt vers elle. Elle me sourit alors qu'elle se rapprochait de moi. Elle caressa mon museau et allongea ses caresses jusque sur ma tête, entre mes deux oreilles. Je vins à la rencontre de ses mains, bougeant la tête pour lui faire comprendre de continuer. Nous restâmes plusieurs minutes à nous regarder, moi sous ma forme de loup et elle, toujours sous sa forme humaine, uniquement vêtue de sa tenue de nuit. Tout à coup, son regard se fit plus dur.

- Paul, je crois qu'il est temps maintenant de reprendre ta forme humaine, tu ne crois pas ? Tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi au village. Elle avait parlé sèchement, m'ordonnant presque ce que je devais faire.

Je soupirai lourdement, sachant très bien qu'elle avait raison. Je lui fis signe de me suivre jusqu'à la cabane dans les bois et une fois sur place, elle trouva un short et un t-shirt qu'elle me déposa derrière la maison. Une dernière caresse me donna le courage qu'il fallait pour enfin franchir le pas. En quelques secondes, je passai de l'état animal à l'état d'humain. Je retrouvai enfin mon corps d'homme et je me découvris beaucoup plus grand, puissant et musclé qu'auparavant. _[Note Lyly : __Miam *bave*]_ J'étais assez fier de ce que j'étais devenu et je préférai sans nul doute ce corps à celui du loup que j'avais habité durant ces deux jours. Je m'empressai d'enfiler mon short et de retrouver Bella.

**POV Bella.**

Paul, sous sa forme lupine, était vraiment impressionnant. J'aurais dû avoir peur de lui mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il avait mal, tout au fond de lui et j'avais ressenti tout son mal-être dans les bois, juste après ma transformation. J'avais aussitôt eu envie, sans raison apparente, d'aller le voir et de le consoler. Ce soir, j'avais « senti » sa présence à l'orée des bois, je savais qu'il me regardait, qu'il voulait me parler et malgré cette chose à l'intérieur de moi qui me dictait de ne pas le faire, de passer outre, j'avais suivi mon cœur. Il avait l'air tellement peiné, tellement torturé que ça m'avait fait de la peine. Il était évident qu'il devait retrouver sa forme humaine car le loup était en train de l'annihiler complètement et de lui faire perdre ses valeurs en tant qu'homme. Je n'avais pas peur de lui et je lui avais prouvé en caressant son poil gris foncé. Dictée par une sorte de force à l'intérieur de moi, je lui avais ordonné de redevenir humain et, sous mes yeux ébahis, il avait obéi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était devant moi, uniquement vêtu de ce short que je lui avais déniché dans la cabane. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de mettre le t-shirt et j'avouais que cela ne me déplaisait pas, bien au contraire.J'observai d'un œil de lynx sa carrure massive, remarquant avec gourmandise que chaque carré de ses tablettes de chocolat était bien formé et que ses bras étaient tout aussi musclés et accueillants._[ Note de Lyly : T'as gagné, tu m'as perdue *pars s' éponger*] _Ce sentiment bizarre ne me lâchait pas et c'est quand mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens pour la première fois que cela se produisit : tout tourna autour de moi, ma vue se brouilla, mes jambes devinrent de la gelée et une sorte de vide intersidéral se matérialisa autour de moi, comme si le temps s'était soudain suspendu.

J'eus une soudaine envie de le toucher, de le caresser... de l'embrasser. Comme guidée par cette force, je m'avançai vers lui, mes yeux rivés dans ses prunelles sombres. Il semblait abasourdi lui aussi et ne savait pas trop quoi faire.

- Shhh Paul, calme-toi, ne laisse pas ton loup te dominer, le rassurai-je doucement tout en continuant à m'approcher de lui. Tu peux te contrôler, j'ai confiance en toi.

Je posai ma paume sur son torse chaud et mis ma main dans la sienne. Il sentait si bon que je me mis à humer sa fragrance. Il prit mon menton en coupe et me regarda intensément. Son regard me brûla et se dissipa dans tout mon corps, comme une traînée de poudre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Bella ? S'enquit-il, surpris par mon audace.

- Je me laisse guider par mes instincts, lui murmurai-je avant de franchir la distance qui nous séparait et de déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Notre baiser, d'abord doux et tendre, se transforma rapidement en échange fiévreux et puissant. Plus rien n'existait autour de nous et nous n'aurions pas vu arriver quiconque se serait approché de la cabane. Bien vite, mes mains se retrouvèrent sur ses fesses alors que les siennes se glissèrent sous ma nuisette. Il me prit dans ses bras et j'encerclai mes jambes autour de sa taille avant de fourrager dans ses cheveux courts. Nous ne voulions pas rompre ce baiser, nous ne pouvions plus nous lâcher. En un éclair, je me retrouvai plaquée contre un arbre, les joues enflammées et le bas-ventre contracté par le désir et l'envie. Je connaissais Paul depuis toujours et cette soudaine soif de son corps me paraissait surnaturelle et artificielle.

Nos langues ne cessaient de tournoyer et nos mains se faisaient de plus en plus baladeuses. Je m'accrochai à Paul autant que je le pouvais, me lovant contre son torse doux, lequel contrastait avec l'écorce rugueuse dans mon dos. La sensation était grisante et un regain d'excitation naquit dans mon bas-ventre alors que ses doigts s'immiscèrent dans mon string et qu'un grondement sourd s'échappa de sa gorge quand il découvrit mon excitation. En quelques secondes, ma nuisette ne fut plus qu'un amas de tissu déchiré et Paul choyait mes seins avec sa langue, me faisant gémir de plus en plus fort. Nos corps étaient brûlants d'excitation et son érection proéminente frottait contre mon string détrempé. Son short, ou ce qu'il en restait, partit rejoindre ma nuisette et dans un grognement vraiment animal, qui me fit penser que son loup était en train de le dominer, il entra en moi sans me prévenir. J'avais toujours mon string mais il s'en débarrassa vite pour aller et venir au fond de moi plus facilement. Ses mains étaient fermement posées sur ma taille et il me faisait bouger sur lui pour me pénétrer plus profondément. J'étais toujours accrochée à son cou et sa bouche était sur mes seins, me picorant de baisers, parfois langoureux parfois plus profonds. Ses dents jouaient avec ma peau, sans pour autant me faire mal. Mon dos, toujours plaqué contre l'arbre commençait à me faire souffrir un peu mais j'étais capable d'occulter cela grâce au plaisir qu'il me donnait.

- Bella ! Tu es... divine ! Murmura-t-il en continuant à m'embrasser.

Je fus juste capable de pousser un gémissement et de l'encourager à pouirsuivre en poussant mon bassin vers lui. Je le sentis sourire contre ma peau, ce qui m'excita davantage et fit naître mon orgasme. Je le sentais se construire en moi à mesure que Paul me faisait l'amour et que ses baisers parcouraient mon cou, la naissance de mes seins, mes tétons fièrement dressés. Sa langue tournoyait sur moi, ses dents emprisonnaient mes mamelons, me faisant réagir à chaque fois. J'étais une poupée de chiffon entre ses mains expertes et je me laissais totalement aller. J'avais envie de cet homme, j'avais envie qu'il me domine complètement. Mon bas-ventre se contracta à nouveau et l'apothéose me submergea sans crier gare. Une vague salvatrice prit possession de tout mon corps alors que je criai son prénom, lequel fit écho dans toute la forêt autour de nous. Je sentis son sexe grossir en moi alors que je me contractai et qu'une deuxième vague suivit la première, me faisant crier encore plus fort. Ses lèvres vinrent capturer les miennes pour étouffer mes cris et il me plaqua durement contre l'arbre en une dernière poussée.

- Oh Bellaaa ! Dit-il dans une souffle.

Il jouit en grognant de manière très animale, ce que je trouvais vraiment sexy.Paul était à moi désormais, je l'avais compris. Je n'avais jamais imaginé à quel point cela pouvait être si fort entre deux êtres. Le fait que nous soyons deux loups affirmés et puissants devait certainement amplifier nos sentiments, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire.

_Cela promettait d'être vraiment animé entre nous_, pensai-je en souriant alors que Paul me prenait dans ses bras et m'amenait dans la cabane où il me promit toutes sortes de choses pour le futur... notre futur.

***FIN***


	25. Chapter 25 : Curiosité (MM)

Os 365 jours. Date :

J'étais trempée et malgré la pluie qui tombait à verse et l'orage qui grondait de plus en plus, je fis demi-tour. J'avais oublié mon trousseau de clés au club et je devais me dépêcher avant que Jasper s'en aille et que je me retrouve comme une conne devant mon palier, sans fringues pour me changer, ni abri pour la nuit.

Lorsque je tournai au coin de la rue qui menait au club où je bossais comme serveuse et parfois comme strip-teaseuse, je vis qu'il y avait encore de la lumière. Alléluïa j'étais sauvée ! J'allais pouvoir rentrer chez moi et prendre une douche bien chaude avant de me glisser sous mon plaid avec une bonne pizza au fromage et un chocolat chaud. J'ouvris la porte d'entrée et traversai le hall à la hâte afin de rejoindre la salle de spectacle qui se situait derrière un rideau de perles multicolores. Alors que j'allais l'entrouvrir pour y accéder, j'entendis des gémissements qui me stoppèrent net dans ma course. Je croyais avoir rêvé mais en tendant l'oreille plus attentivement, je me rendis compte que tout cela était bien réel. Je tentai de voir quelque chose sans toucher au rideau mais je ne pus qu'apercevoir des formes bouger sans rien vraiment distinguer.

J'hésitai à avancer pour rejoindre le vestiaire du personnel et récupérer mes clés pour quitter cet endroit mais je restai paralysée par la curiosité. Les gémissements s'étaient faits plus forts et mon cerveau et mon bas-ventre ne m'ordonnaient pas les mêmes choses. Je me glissai entre les perles du rideau en essayant de ne faire aucun bruit et me retrouvai rapidement dans la pénombre de la salle principale du club. Je me dirigeai vers le comptoir flanqué juste à ma droite et m'y cachai comme une voleuse. Je me mis à quatre pattes et rampai en suivant les cris étouffés des deux personnes qui se donnaient du bon temps. Je me demandai qui Jasper pouvait se taper comme ça, juste après la fermeture du club. J'imaginai bien Tanya ou Lauren l'attendre dans un coin et lui sauter dessus comme des bêtes affamées.

Plus je me rapprochais plus je trouvais la situation glauque. Je n'étais pas une voyeuse mais là, j'avais envie de savoir. Lorsque j'arrivai au bout du bar, je jetai un œil à la vitre située juste à côté pour sonder l'espace. Apparement, ils étaient allongés sur la grande banquette en velours rouge située sur le devant la scène. Le vestiaire était juste à ma droite et je pouvais facilement m'y engouffrer et repartir sans que personne ne se soit aperçu de rien. Je fis ce que mon cerveau m'indiquait et une fois les clés remises à l'abri dans mon sac, je repris ma planque derrière le bar. Un grondement sourd se fit entendre suivi d'un murmure et c'est à ce moment-là que je devinai que ce n'était ni Tanya ni Lauren. Jasper était avec un homme, j'en étais à présent plus que certaine.

Piquée par la curiosité, je quittai le bar pour ramper le plus rapidement et le plus doucement possible vers une autre banquette assez large pour me cacher. De là, j'avais une vue imprenable sur Jasper, lequel était en train de tailler une pipe à un de nos strip-teaseur. La tignasse rousse que je distinguait ne pouvait être que celle d' Edward, le petit nouveau fraîchement arrivé ! Mes doutes furent envolés lorsqu'il se redressa de sa couche pour agripper les cheveux de mon patron et le forcer à accélérer et accentuer ses mouvements sur son membre très... viril. J'aurais pu faire concurrence au loup de Tex Avery tellement ma mâchoire était décrochée alors que je participais malgré moi à ce spectacle saisissant. Mon bas-ventre se tordit à nouveau et je sentis poindre une once d'excitation en moi. J'étais pétrifiée et ne pouvais plus bouger. Je voulais regarder même si ma conscience me disait de m'en aller.

Edward poussa un juron alors que Jasper engloutissait totalement son membre, provoquant à son employé des sousbressauts et des cris de plaisir qui emplirent toute la pièce. Je sentis ma culotte s'humidifier alors qu'Edward jouissait dans la bouche de mon patron, tout en lui caressant les cheveux tendrement. Son corps se calma petit à petit tandis que sa respiration hachurée ne semblait pas vouloir arrêter de s'emballer. Jasper embrassa son membre une dernière fois, avant de laisser traîner sa langue sur son ventre puis dans son nombril. Il continua à le lécher sensuellement, sans le quitter des yeux, s'attardant sur ses magnifiques plaques de chocolat puis sur ses pectoraux. Edward jura lorsqu'il mordilla ses mamelons et grâce aux miroirs qui tapissaient la pièce, je pus constater que son érection était déjà de retour, prête pour un second round. Je devais avoir les yeux ronds comme des billes, suivant sans relâche ce délectable spectacle. À présent, leurs corps se frottaient l'un contre l'autre et ils mêlaient leurs sueurs de manière sensuelle. Jasper, apparement très excité par la petite gâterie qu'il avait offerte à Edward, faisait durer le plaisir. Je n'avais plus froid à présent, j'avais arrêté de greloter depuis un moment déjà et mon corps s'était réchauffé en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire « ouf ». Mes seins étaient durs et je me tortillais dans tous les sens pour faire disparaître la tension entre mes jambes.

Alors que je me débattais avec mes sentiments, je vis Edward se retourner pour se mettre à quatre pattes sur la banquette. Jasper se leva et se positionna derrière lui tout en continuant à le caresser. Leurs respirations étaient rauques et je tentais tant bien que mal de dissimuler la mienne. Mon patron déchira un carré d'aluminium sur lequel était inscrit le nom du club et en sortit une capote qu'il glissa sur son membre long et dur. Je passai ma langue sur les lèvres en le voyant faire et ne pus réprimer un petit gémissement. Je me traitai intérieurement d'idiote mais soufflai de soulagement lorsque je vis qu'ils n'avaient rien remarqué.

Jasper caressa les fesses d'Edward avant de le pénétrer doucement. Le strip-teaseur émit un juron, suivi d'un cri de plaisir, puis d'un deuxième. Je dus devenir rouge comme une pivoine car je sentis mes joues devenir très brulantes. Jasper grogna alors qu'il s'enfonçait en lui jusqu'à la garde et se retirait aussitôt pour entrer à nouveau.

- Putain Edward c'est trop bon, l'entendis-je dire depuis ma cachette.

- Encore ! Fut tout ce que son amant lui répondit.

Jasper ne se fit pas prier et commença une série de va-et-vient tantôt brutale, tantôt douce et sensuelle. Voir son sexe coulisser ainsi était un spectacle auquel je n'aurais jamais pensé assister un jour. Ma langue lécha ma lèvre supérieure à nouveau et j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir me rapprocher un peu plus, voir me joindre à eux. À cette pensée, mon cœur s'affola un peu plus et mon string fut définitivement foutu.

Edward, emporté par la frénésie de Jasper, empoigna son sexe et se mit à se caresser en suivant le même rythme que son amant. Leurs voix, leurs cris et leurs souffles se mêlaient à présent et l'air devint rapidement étouffant. Jasper avait posé ses mains sur les épaules d'Edward et donnait toute sa puissance pour le pénétrer, faisant bander tous ses muscles. Son corps était digne de celui d'un Apollon et je ne pouvais me résoudre à ne pas en suivre chaque ligne et chaque contour. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur sa peau mate et dégoulinaient doucement le long de ses bras et de son dos. Le jeu de miroir me permettait de tout regarder, de tout épier et de tout suivre sans ne rien manquer. C'était foutrement excitant et s'il était possible de jouir juste en regardant un tel tableau alors je l'aurais certainement fait à plusieurs reprises.

Edward avait accéléré les mouvements sur sa queue et sa respiration fut subitement plus saccadée. Jasper continuait de le marteler sans relâche, cognant contre ses fesses, elles aussi musclées à souhait.

- Plus fort, Jasper ! Hurla Edward, ce qui eut le don de me faire sursauter.

Il grogna et s'exécuta alors qu'Edward redoublait d'intensité, se masturbant alors que Jasper le pénétrait encore et encore. Puis soudain, Jasper se figea et il cria son plaisir alors qu'il éjaculait à l'intérieur d'Edward. Ce dernier jouit sur ses mains en criant le prénom de son amant juste au moment où mon patron s'écroulait sur lui, épuisé mais ravi du spectacle dont il pouvait lui aussi profiter grâce au miroir situé juste en face d'eux.

Jasper se retira lentement d'Edward, se défit de la capote qu'il jeta dans une poubelle puis attrapa des lingettes qu'il tendit à son partenaire. Ils se couchèrent sur l'immense banquette et s'enlacèrent avant de s'embrasser à en perdre haleine. Leurs yeux ne trompaient pas : ils s'aimaient et depuis un sacré bout de temps. Jamais je ne l'aurais découvert si je n'avais pas bêtement perdu mes clés.

Il faut croire qu'être étourdie a parfois du bon...


End file.
